you makes my life feels like hell
by Hero thinkgiez
Summary: Dari sekian banyaknya manusia di dunia ini, kenapa harus aku? Apa salahku sampai harus mengalami ini?
1. Chapter 1

KANEKI X READERS

TERGAJE

NEW AUTHOR

* * *

><p><strong>YOU MAKES MY LIFE FEELS LIKE HELL<strong>

"hei, sepertinya kamu bahagia ya?"

"aku benci dengan orang yang seperti itu."

"hei…. Kamu mau ikut denganku?"

.

.

.

Kau terbangun dari tidurmu setelah seseorang didalam mimpimu hendak melakukan sesuatu padamu. Kamu sadar kalau sekarang kamu masih disekolah dan hari sudah mulai gelap. Dengan segera kamu mengambil tasmu dan mengganti sepatu indoor dengan sepatu sekolah biasa (kagak tahu nama lainnya :'v). kamu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju rumah, tidak mau membuat kedua orangtuamu khawatir.

Lampu merah. Kamu mendecak kesal. Kamu gelisah karena matahari sudah berganti menjadi bulan. "cih, kenapa jarak rumah sampai sekolah jauh banget, sih?" kamu menggurutu didalam hati. "belum lagi aku harus naik bis, jam berapa aku sampai rumah? Bodohnya aku! Kenapa bisa ketiduran, sih!". Lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau, kaupun langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju halte yang biasanya kamu tuju.

Kaki kecilmu akhirnya sampai di halte. Kau berdiri tepat disamping lelaki yang memiliki surai putih dengan pakaian yang gelap warnanya. Menatap. Kau menyadari bahwa ia menatapmu, kamu mulai merasa heran "apa ada liur di wajahku?" batinmu sambil meraba sekitar mulut. "gak ada kok… " kamu pun tidak menghiraukan tatapannya.

Akhirnya bis yang kamu tunggu datang. Kau pun bergegas masuk. Setalah memasuki bis kamu mencari tempat duduk untuk mengistirahatkan kakimu yang dari tadi kamu paksa berlari. Kamu menemukan tempat duduk disebelah jendela, kau dengan segera mendudukinya dan melihat keluar jendela. "lho? Lelaki itu tidak naik bis? Inikan bis terakhir…" gumammu heran tapi kamu tidak memperdulikannya dan bersandar dikursi bis itu. Perjalanan menuju rumah masih jauh. Ketenangan bis itu membuatmu menguap dan akhirnya kamu tertidur.

.

.

.

"hei, aku membencimu."

"kamu tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanku."

"manusia memang menyebalkan."

"apa perlu aku memakanmu?"

"_TIDAK!"_

.

.

.

Kau terbangun. Mengucurkan keringat dingin. Mimpi yang sama dengan sebelumnya. tidak terasa kamu sudah sampai di halte dekat rumahmu. Kamupun turun dari bis dan berjalan sedikit santai. Kamu kepikiran dengan mimpimu yang sama itu "apa arti dari mimpi-mimpi itu?". "apakah itu… sebuah pertanda?" tanpa sadar kamu tenggelam dalam lamunanmu.

"hei... kamu penasaran, ya?"

Lamunanmu buyar. Kamu reflex berteriak mendengar suara bisikan yang tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Kakimu bergetar. Seluruh tubuhmu mengucurkan keringat. Takut. Kamupun berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumahmu. "

.

.

.

Dengan sekuat tenaga kamu berlari, akhirnya kau sampai pada rumahmu yang lumayan besar ukurannya.

"Aku pulang…" Kau terengah-engah lantaran lari-larian dari sekolah sampai rumah.

"(name)? kamu lama sekali, ada apa?" Sambut ibumu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ibu? Maaf, aku ketiduran dikelas tadi… hahaha." Kamu tertawa garing.

"oh, begitukah… Ya sudah, sana kamu mandi dulu… Keringatan begitu."

Kamu pun segera malaksanakan perintah ibumu. Kamu menuju ke kamar kecil dengan sempoyongan. Segera kamu berendam ke dalam bathtub yang sudah terisi dengan air hangat. Kaupun menghela nafas panjang.

"hah~ mimpi yang aneh…" kamu memandang langit-langit kamar mandi. Kamu memejamkan matamu.

"Itu bukan mimpi, aku akan benar-benar memakanmu"

Bisikan itu lagi. Kamu menutup mata dan telingamu. Percuma. Semua itu masih terdengar jelas ditelingamu.

"Aku akan memakanmu."

"Aku benci orang sepertimu."

"Kau seharusnya mati saja."

.

.

.

"_TIDAK! TIDAK! SIAPA KAMU! KENAPA MENGHANTUIKU SEPERTI INI!"_ Kamu berteriak dengan kedua tanganmu yang masih menutupi kedua telingamu. Suara bisikan mistis itu tidak terdengar lagi. Kamu menghela nafas lega dan menaruh kembali tanganmu. Kamu menunduk. Melihat bayanganmu dari air. Dari dalam air, kau melihat pergelangan tangan dengan kuku yang hitam keluar menggapai kepalamu disusul dengan kepala lelaki surai putih.

"_Tidak ada alasan yang kuat. Aku hanya membencimu. Itu saja."_

"TIDAK!" Kamu pun reflex memukul air. Kamu terkena tetesan air dan tersadar dari lamunanmu. "Hah? Tadi hanya khayalanku saja…?" gumammu. "tapi… kenapa terasa nyata?" kamu pun segera menyelesaikan kegiatanmu di kamar mandi ini tanpa melamun lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah selasai, kamu pergi kedapur. Wangi. Bau masakan yang sedang dibuat oleh ibumu. Kamu segera menyiapkan meja dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Ayahmu juga sedang menunggu makan malam sambil mengobrol denganmu.

"bagaiman sekolahmu, (name)?"

"seperti biasa, menyenangkan." Kamu membalas sambil tersenyum.

"oh… anak ayah memang paling ceria."

"iya."

Akhirnya makan malam ibu datang. Kamu dan keluarga makan dengan makanan yang lezat. Hamburger favoritmu. Kamu makan dengan lahap setelah melewati hal-hal aneh.

"enak!"

"ibu sengaja membuat makanan kesukaanmu."

"hamburger ibu memang selalu enak."

Kamu tertawa dengan keluargamu. Sambil memegang mangkok nasi. Kamu tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang diluar jendela. Terkejut. Kamupun berdiri dari kursi dengan kasar dan membuat mangkok nasimu terjatuh hingga nasi putih itu terhambur.

"Aduh… (name) kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya ibumu khawatir.

"A… Ada seseorang di luar jendelan… Sedang memerhatikanku!"

"siapa?" Ayahku memeriksa keluar jendela. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa…".

"Tapi… Tadi beneran ada seseorang!" kamu bersikeras meyakinkan kedua orangtuamu.

"(name) sebaiknya kamu istirahat, kamu pasti lelah."

"I…. iya…" Kamu akhirnya tenang dan pergi ke kamar tidurmu.

Kamu mengganti pakaianmu dengan piyama dan naik ke ranjangmu yang empuk dan nyaman. Kamu menarik selimutmu dan menutupi seluruh badanmu. Kamu melamun memikirkan kejadian aneh hari ini. Tidak lama matamu mulai perlahan menutup.

.

.

.

Sampai akhirnya pagi datang menyambut. Kau terbangun mendengar suara ibumu yang berteriak dari lantai satu. Kamu bangkit dari tempat tidur sebisa mungkin. Kamu menggosok matamu dengan lembut, setelah itu kamu turun kebawah dan mandi. Setelah itu berganti pakaian, sarapan, dan berangkat.

"Ibu, aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati, ya~"

"Iya!"

Kamu berlari kecil menuju halte. Tidak sengaja kamu melihat lelaki didepanmu, masih dengan surai putih dan baju yang gelap. Kamu menatapnya. Lelaki itu seperti tidak asing buatmu. Kamu berusaha mengingat tapi tidak teringat juga. Kamupun tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kamu sampai disekolah. Dengan segera mengganti sepatumu dengan sepatu indoor (bingung ah). Kamu berlari kecil menuju kelasmu dan membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. "PAGI~" Kamu menyapa dengan ceria semua teman-temanmu. Teman sekelasmu tidak ada yang sadar karena sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius.

"pagi, ada apa?" kamu bertanya pada seorang temanmu bernama Touka. "Tidak tahu, tanyakan saja pada yang lain." Jawabnya dengan cool. "kamu benar-benar cuek ya, Touka…" Kamu pun bertanya pada temanmu yang lain.

"hei, kalian bicarain apa?" Tanyamu penasaran.

"oh, (name) kamu nonton berita pagi ini?"

"eh? Tidak, kenapa?"

"kamu ini harus rajin nonton berita, dong~ biar gak ketinggal zaman"

"Hahaha…" kamu tertawa garing. "terus, apayang kalian bicarakan?" Kamu bertanya kedua kalinya.

"Itu lo… Ghoul…"

"Ghoul?"

"Sepertinya ada manusia yang dimangsa lagi. Tempatnya tepat didaerah rumahmu lo…"

"Ghoul…? Makan? Manusia?" Jantungmu berdegup kencang. Mengingat mimpimu kemarin. "_Aku akan memakanmu.". "Aku membencimu". "Manusia memang menyebalkan!" _

"TIDAK!" Kamu spontan berteriak. Membuat kelas menjadi hening karena terkejut. Semua memandangmu heran "kamu kenapa (name)?" tanya salah satu teman baikmu. "Tidak… Maaf, aku mau ke toilet." Kamu berlari keluar kelas dan pergi ke toilet.

.

.

.

Sehabis dari toilet kamu tidak kembali kekelas. Kamu bolos dan pergi kehalaman belakang sekolah, tempat paling sepi dan cocok untuk tidur siang di rumputnya yang lebat itu.

Kamu pun membaringkan badanmu dan menatap langit. Tak lama kamu memejamkan matamu. "Kamu… bolos…" Kamu mendengar suara lelaki. Kamu membuka matamu dan melihat lelaki yang tadi kau lihat berdiri memandangmu dari atas. "GYAA!" kau spontan berteriak dan bangkit dari rumput lalu menjauh.

"SIAPA KAMU?" Kamu bergetar. Entah kenapa ketakutan menyelimutimu saat bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, ia malah menatap sinis ke arahmu. Mendekatimu dengan perlahan "MENJAUH! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" kau melangkah mundur hingga kamu terhadang dinding gedung sekolah.

Lelaki itu sudah sangat dekat denganmu. Manatapmu yang sedang ketakutan itu dengan sangat lama. Mendekatkan kepalanya ketelingamu dam membisikkan sesuatu "Aku… Akan memakanmu, ingat?"

Kamu meneteskan air mata ditambah dengan keringat dingin. Badanmu bergetar. Kamu mengepal tanganmu dengan erat, tubuhmu tidak mau berpindah "Ka… kamu… Yang menghantuiku… kamu Ghoul?" suaramu pun bergetar.

.

.

.

Menatap lama kearahmu. Kamu mendorongnya dan berusaha lari secepatnya menjauh dari lelaki itu. Tapi sesuatu menarik kakimu dan menyeretmu kembali "AHK!" Kamu merintih kesakitan. Kamu menatap tajam kearah lelaki itu "Kenapa… kenapa harus aku… dari sekian banyaknya manusia yang bisa kamu makan… KENAPA HARUS AK… AHK!" sebelum kamu menyelesaikan kalimatmu lelaki itu sudah menusuk daerah ginjalmu dengan sesuatu yang disebut kagune.

"A…. Ahk… Khh." Kau kesakitan. Kamu memandang lelaki itu dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu "k… kamu… Puas?" setelah kata-kata terakhirmu, kamu pun menutup matamu.

"Ini… bukan salahku." Gumam lelaki itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>YAK CHAP pertama selesai, gaje, ya? Garing, ya? Maklumi saja... Authornya aneh sih :'v<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**YAK, SEMPATKAN WAKTU TULIS FANFIC SAAT TRY OUT**

**:'V**

**JADI MAKLUMI KALU ADA YANG TYPO**

* * *

><p><strong>YOU MAKES MY LIFE FEELS LIKE HELL<strong>

"Keluarganya tidak ada hubungan darah dengan anak ini?"

"benar, dokter! Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"ginjalnya hancur… Kita harus segera mencari pengganti."

"dokter jangan bilang…."

"ini satu-satunya cara, agar dia tetap hidup. Dan katakan pada keluarganya ia akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari setelah kamu bermimpi aneh. Hari ini kamu akan kembali kerumah setelah empat hari menjalani rawat inap dirumah sakit. Kamu sudah merasa aneh pada dirimu, kamu tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Tapi kamu bisa merasakan, makanan yang kamu makan itu rasanya sungguh aneh. semua itu terasa seperti lumpur bagimu, tapi kamu diam karena tidak mau membuat orangtuamu khawatir.

Sesampainya dirumah kamu segera berlari kedalam kamarmu dan mengunci pintu dari dalam kamu gelisah, perutmu sungguh lapar. Tapi kamu juga tidak bisa makan karena semua makanan yang kamu makan sungguh hambar dilidahmu.

"Kenapa denganku? Kenapa perutku begini lapar?" Kamu mencengkram perutmu dengan sangat kuat. Menggesekkan kakimu dilantai dan melingkar seperti ulat yang sekarat. Nafasmu terengah-engah.

Kamu berusaha mengingat sesuatu tapi tidak terlintas juga "Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku tidak ingat? Sial!" kamu menggerutu sambil memukul lantai berkali-kali hingga membuat suara yang cukup berisik. Ibumu memanggilmu dari lantai satu, kamupun segera keluar kamar dan menghampiri ibu.

"Ada apa, bu?"

"Ini…" Ibu menyodorkan sepiring daging yang sudah dipanggang sederhana tanpa bumbu apapun.

"Ini…?" Kamu memandang daging itu polos itu.

"Dokter bilang kamu harus makan daging ini, beliau memberinya banyak sekali." Jelas ibumu.

"Tidak pakai nasi?"

"Kata dokter tidak perlu, tinggal kamu makan saja begitu tanpa apapun. Kira-kira ini daging apa, ya?"

"Entahlah, aku tinggal makan saja, kan?" Kamu duduk manis dikursi dan menyantap daging itu. Enak. Rasa laparmu sedikit berkurang, kamupun memakannya dengan lahap hingga piring menjadi bersih tanpa sisa makanan "terimakasih atas makanannya, bu." Kamu manaruh piring di washtafel dan mencucinya.

Kamu sedikit lega. Masih bisa memakan daging walau polos tanpa apapun tapi terasa enak dilidahmu. Kamupun kembali kekamar tidurmu dan berbaring diranjang dengan riang. Kamu memandangi plafon kamarmu, dan pada akhirnya kamu tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

"_Kamu masih bisa tersenyum, ya?"_

"_Kamu lupa denganku?"_

"_Baiklah akan kubuat kamu ingat kembali… Rasa sakit yang kuberikan padamu itu"_

Kamu terbangun melihat mimpi aneh itu, tidak asing bagimu. Kamu menghela nafas "Ternyata benar, ada sesuatu yang kulupakan…" kamu bergumam sambil memegang kepalamu. Kamu melanjutkan tidurmu hingga akhirnya hari berganti.

(boo)

Kamu bangun dari tidurmu yang pulas, bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melakukan kegiatanmu dipagi hari seperti biasa. Sarapan. Sebuah telur dan roti telah tertata rapi diatas meja, kamu memandang jijik pada makanan itu.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo cepat sarapan." Kata ibumu.

"I… iya." Kamu duduk dikursi dan mengambil roti panggang terlebih dahulu. Kamu memasukan kemulutmu dengan takut-takut. Hingga akhirnya roti itu kamu gigit. Aneh. Kamu menutup mulutmu, hampir memuntahkan roti panggang itu. Kamu menahannya dan berusaha menelanya.

Kamu berdiri dari kursi lalu mangambil tasmu. Meninggalkan sarapan yang masih tersisa. "(name)? kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" Tanya ibumu heran.

"Aku masih kenyang." Jawabmu berbohong. Setelah itu kamu keluar rumah dan berlari menuju halte.

.

.

.

Kamu sampai disekolah. Semua murid memandangimu dengan tatapan cemas. Bingung. Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa, dan tidak menghiraukan pandangan mereka. Kamu berlari menuju kelas dan seperti biasa membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berteriak "SELAMAT PAGI."

Semua temanmu langsung mengerubunimu bagaikan kawanan semut. Bertanya padamu tentang pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"(name)! Bagaimna ginjalmu?"

"Apa kamu bertemu Ghoul? Sampai bisa begitu?"

"Kenapa kamu bisa selamat? Hebat!"

Kamu heran. Tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, dari semua petanyaan yang keluar dari mulut teman-temanmu kamu hanya menangkap kata Ghoul dikepalamu.

**MEMORIES TIME **(eh? :'v)

''~

"_Aku akan memakanmu, ingat?"_

"_Kamu… yang menghantuiku? Kamu Ghoul?"_

"_Kenapa harus aku?"_

"_Tidak ada alasan khusus."_

"_Kh… kamu… puas?"_

"_Ini bukan salahku"_

.

.

.

Kamu melihat sesuatu dikepalamu, seperti ingatan yang pernah kamu alami tapi samar-samar. Kepalamu tiba-tiba terasa nyeri, pandanganmu kabur. Kamu mencengkram kepalamu dengan kuat "Apa itu tadi?" katamu di dalam hati. Kepalamu bertambah sakit, belum lagi suara berisik dari pertanyaan mereka yang tidak masuk akal.

Kamu pun memukul pintu kelas dengan kepalan tanganmu "Diamlah, aku tidak bisa berpikir." Semua terdiam dan tidak ada yang bertanya lagi. Mereka kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing. Begitu pula kamu.

.

.

.

Kepalamu tidak terasa sakit lagi saat jam istirahat siang. Kamu berdiri dari bangkumu dan pergi membeli kopi dimesin penjual otomatis. Kamu ingat, semua makanan dan minuman yang kamu makan akan terasa aneh dilidahmu.

Kamu hendak membuangnya tapi banyak orang yang melihat. Dan tentunya mereka akan bertanya padamu "Kenapa kamu membuang kopi utuh itu?". Karena tidak mau hal itu terjadi kamu terpaksa meminumnya. Rasanya biasa. Kamu merasakan rasa kopi yang asli, kamu merasa tidak perlu membuangnya.

Sambil menyedot sekotak kopi, kamu menyusuri gedung sekolah tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Kamu melamun memikirkan ingatan yang membuat kepalamu luar biasa nyeri. Kamu berusaha keras mengingat tapi yang kau dapatkan malah suara mistis yang entah muncul dari mana (heh? :v)

"Kamu belum bisa mengingatnya?"

"Bodoh"

Kamu reflex berbalik. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mendekatinya. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Kamu memang sedang capek, kamupun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Uks. Tempat paling nyaman untuk istirahat. Kamu membaringkan badanmu diatas ranjang uks yang empuk itu, kamu menghela nafas panjang memikirkan hal yang sama dari tadi.

Bosan. Kamu merasa jenuh hanya berbaring saja, kamu meraih koran yang terletak rapi di atas meja milik guru uks. Kamu iseng membacanya dan mencari berita yang seru. Kamu melihat dokter yang saat itu merawatmu. Dokter Kanou. Kamupun membaca liputan tentang dokter Kanou.

_Mendonorkan organ tubuh Ghoul lagi pada seorang gadis smp. Dokter Kanou merahasiakan ini pada pihak keluarga._

_Memberikan seporsi daging yang sangat banyak pada pasien, dan belum diketahui daging apakah itu._

_Dokter Kanou sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan, walau sudah beribu pertanyaan yang sama ditanyakan para wartawan._

Kamu cuek. Tidak peduli dengan hal politik seperti itu. Kamu bahkan memasang wajah remeh dan meletakan koran disembarang tempat "Ghoul? Mahluk apa itu?" Bisikmu pelan sambil melihat ke luar jendela uks.

Kamu diam memandangi pepohonan yang berada di luar jendela. Membiarkanmu tenggelam dalam lamunan. Kamu melamun hingga suara detik jam tidak terdengar ditelingamu, entah apa yang kamu lamunkan saat ini. Tapi di lamunanmu kamu melihat seorang lelaki surai putih bicara padamu.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Apa perlu aku menyiksamu hingga kamu ingat?"

"Kamu seharusnya sadar…"

"Bahwa kamu sudah bukan manusia lagi."

Lamunanmu buyar. Setelah lelaki surai putih yang berada dikhayalanmu itu mengucapkan itu. Lagi-lagi kepalamu terasa sakit, bahkan lebih sakit dari yang tadi pagi. Kamu kembali mencengkram kepalamu. Sakit. Rasanya seperti kepalamu akan meledak karena bom.

Nafasmu terengah-engah. Kamu makin membungkuk karena kesakitan dan akhirnya tersungkur dilantai lalu melingkar seperti ulat. Kamu merintih kesakitan, "Kenapa… Terjadi lagi? Ingatan apa itu sebenarnya!" Kamu berteriak. Suaramu terdengar bergetar "Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini! Sial!" kamu tersujud. Masih dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkram kepalamu sendiri makin kuat. Kamu memukul lantai tidak bersalah itu dengan kepalan tangan kirimu berkali-kali. Kamu mulai mengalirkan air mata.

Rasa sakit makin menjadi. Kamu meraung kesakitan memegangi kepalamu. Air mata mulai membasahi lantai yang dingin itu "SAKIT! SAKIT! SAKIT!" Kamu berteriak kesakitan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingat?" Kamu mendengar suara yang familiar bagimu. Tapi walau begitu kamu tidak mengingatnya sama sekali "Hei, jangan abaikan aku." Suara itu terasa dekat. Ternyata benar, lelaki surai putih yang kamu lihat di khayalanmu tadi.

Dengan mata yang penuh butir-butir mutiara, kamu memandangi lelaki itu "A… aku, sama sekali tidak tahu…" kamu mengatakannya dengan nada bergetar.

"Oh… begitukah?" sesuatu keluar dari pinggang lelaki itu. Bentuknya seperti tentakel (kagak tahu lagi :'v) yang bergeliat. Masih dengan keadaanmu yang tersungkur itu, kamu bertanya sesuatu padanya "Si… siapa kamu?"

Lelaki itu diam tidak merespon pertanyaan selama 2 menit. Dia berjongkok agar jarak antara kamu dan dia sedikit lebih dekat, dia memandangmu dingin. Mengatakan sesuatu padamu dengan pelan.

"Aku… Kaneki Ken."

Kamu belum merasa cukup dengan jawaban singkat itu. Kamu bukan membutuhkan namanya melainkan jati dirinya. Kamu hendak bertanya lagi tapi sesuatu yang yang bersisik dan bersinar merah menyala itu menusuk perutmu hingga membuat lubang diperutmu. Kamu mulai memuntahkan darah dari mulutmu lumayan banyak.

badanmu terangkat oleh sesuatu yang bisa disebut kagune. Masih dengan kagune milik kaneki yang menancap dalam pada tubuhmu, ia melemparmu kearah jendela hingga membuat kaca-kaca berhambur. Akhirnya benda aneh itu terlepas dari tubuhmu, kamu terbanting dirumput. Tubuhmu mati rasa. Kamu melihat tanganmu yang terluka akibat terkena serpihan kaca.

Pulih. Kamu terkejut melihat luka ditanganmu hilang dengan sekejap mata. Badanmu yang berlubang itu juga mulai tersatu kembali. Kamu mulai merasa takut dengan kondisimu saat ini. Si surai putih itupun muncul melompati jendela. Lalu memandangmu sedikit kagum.

"Hoh, ternyata kamu memang bukan manusia."

Kamu masih tidak percaya pada hal yang sedang terjadi ini. Meski begitu kamu berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padamu sebelumnya. "Kamu masih belum ingat? Apa kurang sakit?".

"TIDAK! SUDAH CUKUP!" teriakanmu tidak didengarnya. Tanpa belas kasihan Kaneki mecabik-cabik tubuhmu hingga seluruh tubuh maupun rumput yang tadinya hijau bersimbah dengan cairan merah yang segar.

Kamu merintih kesakitan. Berharap hal ini segera berakhir dengan. Meski begitu tubuhmu yang selalu pulih lagi itu berkali-kali ditusuk oleh Kagune jenis Rinkaku itu. Kamu hanya bisa berteriak sekarat menghadapi cobaan yang sangat berat itu. Kamu tahu yang harus kamu lakukan untuk menghentikan ini hanyalah mencoba mengingat hal-hal yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Hei, kamu tidak bisa mati, ya?"

"Apa perlu aku mencicipi dagingmu yang sangat tidak enak itu?"

Kaneki menghentikan kegiatannya mencabikmu dan menghilangkan Kagunenya. Dia berjongkok lagi tapi kali ini ia berjongkok tepat dibawah kakimu. Dia mencengkram pergelangan kakimu yang tersungkur lemas di atas rumput merah itu. Membuatmu meraung kesakitan, kamu meronta. Berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya. Semakin kamu berusaha semakin sakit rasanya, kakimu diputar tanpa rasa ampun.

"Uh! Ahk! Le…. Lepaskan!" kamu terengah-engah. Kamu menangis tersedu-sedu, menahan rasa sakit yang kamu alami saat ini. Kamu menutup matamu, kamu menjerit keras. Anehnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang datang untuk melihat keadaan. Kaneki menyumbat mulutmu, mencegah kamu untuk berteriak lebih keras lagi.

Kaneki memandangmu dengan lekat dan menghayati (hah :'v). Kamu tenang sesaat. Setelah tubuhmu diam tidak bergerak Kaneki menarik kaki kecilmu terpisah dari tubuhmu. Air matamu mengalir deras. Matamu terbuka lebar. Suara teriakanmu tertahan oleh tangan dingin Kaneki.

Kaneki berdiri. Mencicipi dagingmu itu. Membiarkan kamu terbaring lemas disana. Kaneki menatapmu masih dengan memegang kakimu yang setengah terpotong tadi dan sudah dimakan sedikit.

"manis."

Kamu merintih kesakitan dengan cucuran darah sekaligus air mata. Berharap ada seseorang yang datang menolong. Rasa sakitmu bertambah. Setelah kamu melihat sesuatu di dalam kepalamu. Kepalamu menjadi sangat sakit bahkan sangat sakit dari sebelumnya. kamu mencengkram lagi kepalamu ditambah dengan suara teriakanmu yang keras dan terdengar sangat menderita.

Kamu menutup matamu erat. Menggigit bibir bawahmu hingga darah mengalir dari sana. Tidak lama seluruh ingatanmu terlintas semua. Tentang ginjalmu yang ditembus dengan kagune merah menyala dan seterusnya hingga kamu mendapat donor ginjal dari Ghoul.

kamu terbelangak. mengingat kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit dikepalamu mereda tapi ketakutanmu memuncak. Kamu bergetar tidak percaya dengan ini semua, karena daging polos yang kamu makan kemarin sangat normal rasanya.

Sesaat kamu mengingat liputan tentang dokter Kanou. Tentang seorang pasien yang mendapat seporsi daging besar dari dokter Kanou sendiri "Tidak! Aku tidak percaya!" kamu menyangkal kenyataan yang ada. "Kamu sudah ingat dan tidak mau menerima kenyataan." Balas Kaneki. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau menjadi sepertimu! Aku ini manusia! Manusia!" kamu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pada Kaneki.

Kaneki menarikmu. Menyuruhmu untuk berdiri tidak peduli walau kakimu masih belum muncul "Masih mau mengelak?" kata lelaki Ghoul itu. "Aku manusia! Tidak mungkin aku bisa makan manusia…" kamu keras kepala. Menyangkal fakta bahwa kamu saat ini adalah Ghoul. Kaneki menggenggam erat kakimu yang terpotong itu dan akhirnya memasukkan paksa kedalam mulutmu.

"HMP! A…." kamu merasakan dagingmu sendiri yang begitu lezat. Hampir sama dengan hamburger buatan ibumu. Yang pada awalnya kamu meronta menjadi tenang dan mundur tiga langkah dengan sempoyogan menjauhi Kaneki.

"Kh… Kenapa… KENAPA HARUS AKU! BODOH! BODOH! KANEKI BODOH! Aku ini manusia!"

"Kamu yang bodoh."

Lagi-lagi. Sesuatu seperti tentakel menembus lambungmu hingga membuatmu terpisah dari tanah. Kamu terbatuk-batuk. Mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutmu banyak sekali. Kaneki menatapmu tenang tidak peduli walaupun kamu sedang tersiksa. Kamu balas menatapnya dengan sisa tenaga yang kamu miliki. Kamu meneteskan air mata makin deras. Rasa sakitmu hilang seketika setelah itu dan pandanganmu menghitam seluruhnya.

.

.

.

Saat terbangun,melihat diluar masih siang sepertinya sekolah telah usai. Tubuhmu sudah berada diatas ranjangmu yang biasa. Kakimu sudah muncul kembali. Darah disekujur tubuh sudah dibersihkan. Bajumu pun sudah berganti. Kamu tidak begitu ingat kejadian setelah kamu menerima rasa yang luar biasa sakit dari Ghoul pemilik Rinkaku itu. Kamu berdiri agak sempoyongan.

Setelah berhasil menyeimbangi diri. Kamu berjalan menuju kaca. Perlahan kamu teteskan lagi lagi air mata hingga membasahi pipimu. Mengetahui mata kananmu berwarna sama seperti yang kamu lihat pada Kaneki. Kamu tersedak-sedak. Tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan bahwa kamu sekarang adalah seorang Ghoul setengah manusia.

"KENAPA! KENAPA KAMU HARUS MEMILIHKU UNTUK BAHAN SIKSAANMU, KANEKI!" kamu menangis meraung-raung dikamarmu. "Kenapa… Dokter Kanou tidak membiarkanku mati?" kamu kesal. Hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain. Tangisanmu mengisi seluruh kamar bahkan hampir keseluruh rumah.

"(name)? Kamu kenapa?" panggil ibumu dari luar kamar.

Kamu tidak merespon panggilan ibumu. Membiarkan ibumu mengetuk pintumu berkali-kali "(name)! Kamu kenapa? Ayo buka pintu!" ibumu cemas dan mengetuk pintu makin keras.

"Tidak, aku…Cuma habis baca… buku yang sedih." Jawabmu berbohong ditambah dengan suaramu yang tersedu-sedu.

"oh, jangan berisik dong. Ah (name) ibu mau belanja, jaga rumah, ya?" kata ibumu lalu pergi sementara meninggalkanmu sendiri dirumah.

kamu berdiri dan keluar kamar. Menundukkan kepalamu menuju dapur tanpa menyalakan lampunya, dan akhirnya membuka lemari pendingin yang menyimpan berkilo-kilo daging. Kamu mengambil semuanya. Mamandanginya dengan tatapan putus asa. Setelah lama memandanginya kamu melahap habis daging yang sepertinya adalah daging manusia.

"Sekali ini saja… Aku tidak akan memakan manusia lagi."

Kamu menangis didapur yang sedikit disinari sinar matahari. Masih tidak bisa menerima sisi Ghoulmu. Kamu mengepal tanganmu dan menggigit bibir bawahmu "Kenapa... Kaneki...?" kamu berkali-kali mengusap air matamu yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Tidak diduga, Kaneki mengamati dari luar rumah. Memandangmu yang sedang diselimuti rasa keputus asaan. Dengan wajah poker facenya, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri "Kenapa aku memilihmu?" Kaneki berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin karena aku membencimu."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAP 2 SELESAI? TAMBAH GAJE :'V DAN CERITA SUDAH AGAK PANJANG DARI SEBELUMNYA? :'V KALU MASIH ADA YANG KURANG MINTA SARAN DEH :'V<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**SEMPATKAN WAKTU NULIS CHAP 3**

**DAN SATU LAGI MULAI SAAT INI HERO MELIHARA BURUNG**

**BURUNGNYA JATUH DARI POHON :'V DOAKANLAH AGAR KAMI SEKELUARGA DAPAT MEMELIHARANYA DENGAN BAIK**

* * *

><p><strong>YOU MAKES MY LIFE FEELS LIKE HELL<strong>

"Aku bukan _Ghoul_... aku ini manusia."

"Semuanya salahmu. Membuat hidupku yang awalnya baik-baik saja menjadi begini hancur."

"Apa kamu sudah puas..."

"Kaneki?"

.

.

.

Kamu lepas dari lamunanmu karena salah satu temanmu memanggilmu. Mengajakmu untuk pergi makan siang di kantin. kamu hendak menolaknya, tapi melihat wajah temanmu yang penuh harap membuatmu tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Pada akhirnya kamu menerima ajakan itu.

"(name) kamu Cuma minum kopi?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Eh~ jangan begitu, dong. Nggak bagus untuk kesehatan. Kamu harus makan teratur." Di tengah ocehannya itu dia menyodorkan sesendok nasi beserta kare padamu. "Nih, aa~" temanmu mendekatkan sendok pada mulutmu.

"Kamu cerewet, ya? Ya sudahlah." Dengan sangat terpaksa kamu memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutmu yang sudah tidak bisa lagi bersahabat dengan makanan yang biasa dikonsumsi manusia. "Enak." Ucapmu bohong diikuti dengan senyuman tipis.

Setelah itu kamu dan temanmu itu berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati makan siang. Akhirnya selasai juga. Kamu segera berlari menuju toilet sekolah, masuk ke dalam salah satu ruang kecilnya. Kamu segera memuntahkan makanan yang tadi kamu makan. Mual. Rasanya seperti ikan kaleng yang membusuk. Kamu merinding mengingat rasa makanan yang biasa kamu makan menjadi begini aneh.

Setelah selesai kamu keluar dan membasuh seluruh wajahmu. Menatap cermin. memantulkan sosokmu yang seperti biasa. Setelah lama menatap dirimu sendiri kamu mengambil sapu tanganmu dan mengusap wajahmu yang tadinya basah, lalu kembali ke kelas dengan sikap yang biasa.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tiba. Jam pulang sekolah. Kamu melangkah menuju rumahmu dengan sangat waspada. Berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan lelaki yang sangat kamu benci dan biasa menyiksamu tanpa belas kasihan "Syukurlah, sepertinya hari ini dia tidak ada." Gumammu dengan sedikit perasaan lega. Kamu berjalan santai setelah tahu tidak akan ada bahaya yang menghampirimu.

Kamu berjalan menundukkan kepalamu. Membuat matamu tidak bisa melihat sekeliling kecuali jalanan yang panas karena disinari matahari yang terik. Semakin lama kamu menatap jalanan itu kamu makin tenggelam dalam lamunanmu. Sehingga membuatmu bertubrukan dengan seseorang lelaki dengan surai ungunya.

"Ah, maafkan saya, nona."

"Tidak... justru aku yang minta maaf, tidak melihat ke depan..."

Entah apa yang membuatmu tertegun saat melihat _style_ orang itu. Kamu baru pertama kali melihat orang dengan pakaian yang bergaya Eropa seperti ini. Kamu bengong agak lama membuat lelaki itu heran "Maaf, nona?" panggil lelaki itu.

"Ah, maaf... aku Cuma sedikit kagum dengan gaya berpakaianmu. Aku suka dengan gaya Eropa seperti ini." Katamu sambil menggaruk kepalamu yang tidak gatal di sertai dengan tawa garingmu.

"Terimakasih. Saya sangat tersanjung dengan pujian nona. Kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah kita minum teh berdua?"

"Eh? Benarkah..."

"ya."

Kamu senang dengan ajakan minum walau tidak tahu siapa sang pemuda itu. kamu mengikutinya hingga sampai ke sebuah _café_ yang terlihat anggun. Kamu tertegun lagi dengan _café_ yang sungguh sempurna. Cocok dengan seleramu. Setelah memesan kamu dan lelaki itu berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu pesanan kalian datang. Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang, seperti biasa kamu hanya memesan kopi biasa.

"Kamu hanya memesan itu?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Iya, belakangan ini lidahku sedang gak enak, hahaha." Kamu tertawa garing. Tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa lagi.

"Yah, tidak masalah bagiku... siapa namamu tadi?"

"aku (name)." Jawabmu dengan singkat.

"Oh, nama yang indah. Perkenalkan nama saya Tsukiyama Shuu." Lelaki bernama Tsukiyama itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Kamu membalas uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajah licik Tsukiyama mulai tampak. Kamu dengan lugunya terus menemani Tsukiyama tanpa tahu niat jahat lelaki surai ungu itu. Setelah selesai minum teh kalian berdua berjalan-jalan santai sambil berbincang-bincang tentang kesukaan masing-masing.

Tanpa disadari matahari hampir tenggelam. Kamu masih memakai seragam sekolahmu "Ah, sudah waktunya pulang." Katamu sambil melihat ke arah langit senja itu.

"Oh begitukah... aku berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi besok."

"Tentu saja besok kita bisa. Aku akan membawa baju ganti. Dah, Tsukiyama-san."

Tsukiyama menarik tanganmu dan mendekatkanmu pada kepalanya. Membiarkan dia mengendus baumu "Baumu manis sekali, (name)."

Kamu mendorong pelan Tsukiyama "Terimakasih." Setelah itu berlari kecil meninggalkan Tsukiyama sendirian di tengah jalanan yang mulai gelap.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kamu menjauhinya."

Suara itu terdengar familiar untukmu. Kamu menoleh. Ternyata benar, pemilik suara itu adalah Kaneki. Ia berada tepat dibelakangmu. Kamu langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan wajah yang sedikit ketakutan "Mau apa kamu?" katamu sedikit meninggikan nada.

"Hanya memperingati. Jauhi _Gourmet_ itu."

"_Gourmet_? Apa maksudmu, bodoh!"

Kaneki panas dengan kata-katamu yang agak kasar itu. Ia langsung memukulmu tepat diwajah dengan kepalan tangannya hingga membuatmu terlempar agak jauh. Seketika darah langsung mengucur dari hidungmu dengan perlahan. Bahkan sampai mulutmu hampir robek. Kamu merintih "Kamu... mau apa lagi denganku! Apa tidak puas dengan perlakuanmu yang kemarin!" teriakmu sedikit kesakitan.

"Itu karena kamu tidak mendengarkanku."

Kamu diam. Menuruti permintaannya untuk diam mendengarkannya. Tidak mau merasakan sakit dari lelaki surai putih ini lagi. "Kamu sebaiknya menjauhi lelaki bernama Tsukiyama itu." Ucap lelaki itu.

Kamu mendecak kesal. Muak dengan keegoisan Kaneki. Dengan kebaranian kamu berjalan mendekati Kaneki yang semula berdiri agak jauh darimu. Kamu memasang raut wajah kesal dan berteriak di depannya "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu, bodoh!" perlawananmu membuat Kaneki terbelangak kaget. "Kamu bukan siapa-siapa kecuali penghancur hidup orang." Ucapanmu membuat Kaneki kesal.

Kaneki mencengkeram kerah bajumu hingga membuatmu terangkat terpisah dari permukaan tanah. Kamu meronta-ronta, nafasmu berasa sesak sekali. Setelah batuk sekali kamu manatap tajam Kaneki "Kh... kau mau ap... uhuk! Apa...!" kamu hampir tidak bisa merasakan tubuhmu. Kaneki masih mencengkeram kerah bajumu dengan kuat dan menatapmu sinis.

Kamu terbatuk-batuk. Air matamu mengalir membasahi pipimu "Lep... khh! Lepaskan, bodoh..." kamu berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Kaneki. Namun genggamannya terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Kamu mengerang kesakitan. Pada akhirnya Kaneki melubangi tubuhmu dengan tangan kosong lalu melemparmu hingga menubruk sebuah tiang. Kamu mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulut. Kanekipun meninggalkanmu, membiarkanmu terkapar di jalanan yang gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu jalanan yang redup. Pandanganmu kabur. Tidak punya tenaga untuk bangkit lagi, kamupun menutup matamu.

.

.

.

Kamu merasakannya. Walau matamu tertutup rapat kamu bisa merasakan seseorang seperti sedang mengangkatmu. Tubuhmu terasa ringan sekali. Perasaanmu menjadi nyaman dan hangat. Kamu ingin tahu siapa yang sedang membawamu sekarang. Kamu berusaha membuka mata namun perasaan tenteram membuatmu tertidur pulas.

Akhirnya pagi datang menyapa. Kamu terbangun dari tidurmu. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kamu sudah berada di atas ranjangmu dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti. Tubuhmu yang sudah dirawat. Darah sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kamu heran. Tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini semua, kamu tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Dengan segera kamu bersiap pergi ke sekolah tanpa sarapan seperti biasanya.

Kamu berlari kecil menuju halte. Secara kebetulan kamu melihat seseorang yang sepertinya kamu kenal. Tsukiyama. Tanpa segan-segan kamu menyapanya dengan riang.

"Ada apa (name)? Kamu terlihat senang hari ini." Tanya pemuda surai ungu.

"Aku hanya nggak sabar untuk berkeliling denganmu, Tsukiyama-san!"

"Oh, begitu kah? Kalau kamu sesenang ini, nanti aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan. Kita akan bertemu di sini nanti."

"Wah! Nggak sabar. Ah! Sudah, ya. _Bye-bye."_ Ucapmu sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan kalian berdua. Kamu melambai pada Tsukiyama sambil berlari. Dengan ramah Tsukiyama membalas lambaian tanganmu.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tsukiyama pov)<strong>

'**'~**

Ah~ gadis kecil yang lugu. Baunya manis dan segar, sepertinya dagingnya sangat nikmat. Tidak sabar menunggu saat yang tepat setelah ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam permainanku. Setelah kamu terjebak kamu akan menjadi makan malam para _Ghoul_ yang sedang kelaparan itu.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kamu menghentikan ini sebelum aku turun tangan?"

Suara itu lagi. Rasanya terdengar familiar untukku. Aku tahu suara itu, bahkan aku yang menawan ini tahu siapa pemilik suara ini "Memangnya kau bisa apa pagi-pagi begini, Kaneki-kun?"

Ah~ setelah aku mengatakan itu, raut wajah Kaneki yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya tampak sangat jelas. Raut wajah penuh dengan rasa cemburu yang kuat. Aku memandanginya dengan sedikit seringai. Malihat wajah Kaneki yang tidak bisa berpikir itu.

"Kau akan menyesal."

Aku akan menyesal? Omong kosong, selama aku bisa mendapatkan gadis itu apapun tidak akan ada yang harus disesali, kan? Ataukah kamu tidak ingin mainanmu diambil oleh orang lain, Kaneki-kun? Kau sangat peduli dengan bocah manusia itu, ya?

Ingin kulontarkan kalimat itu padanya, tetapi aku tidak ingin membuat masalah lebih besar padanya. Jadi kutinggalkan bocah itu tanpa memperdulikan omong kosongnya yang tidak masuk akal itu.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Pov)<strong>

Pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Kamu membolos dan berbaring di uks. Meminum kopi sangat banyak untuk mengganjal rasa lapar walau hanya sesaat. Seperti biasa kamu bengong, seperti orang yang pasrah untuk hidup. Setelah kopi telah habis kamu berbaring lemas mengistirahatkan tubuhmu yang letih. Masih memikirkan peringatan Kaneki yang melarangmu untuk mendekati Tsukiyama "Kaneki bodoh. Kenapa selalu memandang buruk orang lain, sih." Gumammu seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tsukiyama-san baik kok. Hampir seperti orang tidak punya dosa malah." Kamu menggerutu sendiri di ruangan yang selalu sepi itu. Kamu membuka jendela agar ada angin sepoi-sepoi memasuki ruang yang semula agak panas itu.

Kamu melihatnya. Sisa-sisa darahmu yang telah mengering tepat di depan matamu sendiri. Ada beberapa tanda polisi di sekitar situ. Kejadian itu memang membuat heboh seluruh sekolah saat mereka baru mengetahui ceceran darah ini. Kamu memukul pelan kepalamu agar tidak mengingat masa lalu yang tidak lama itu. Kamu memandang langit yang terdapat matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Kamu menyipitkan matamu dan sedikit menghalangi sinar matahari dengan tanganmu "Hari ini sangat cerah, ya?"kamu bergumam kepada dirimu sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu ini selalu bolos, heh?"

Suara itu lagi. Kamu bisa menduganya, itu pasti adalah Kaneki Ken yang kemarin telah membiarkanmu terluka. Kamu celingak-celinguk mencari Kaneki, tidak ada juga. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik rambutmu dengan keras hingga membuatmu kesakitan "Aku di sini, bodoh." Kata Kaneki sambil menarik rambutmu.

"Sakit! Lepaskan." Kamu berusaha melepaskan tangan Kaneki, tapi tenaganya sangat kuat. Kamu mendecakan lidahmu. Kesal. Tidak segan-segan kamu menendang kaki Kaneki yang tepat berada di depanmu dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat Kaneki berlutut. Menahan rasa sakit yang kamu berikan padanya. Kamu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kenapa kamu selalu saja menggangguku? Apa sebenarnya salahku?" kamu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama pada Kaneki. Membuat Kaneki terdiam, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan dia membuka mulutnya. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu "Tidak... ada alasan khusus." Jawab lelaki itu dengan singkat.

"Kenapa alasan itu... bahkan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku!" kamu terus menekan Kaneki. Emosimu sudah memuncak. Muak dengan tindakan tanpa alasan yang dilakukan lelaki yang saat ini tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun "Kaneki! Kenapa kamu diam saja! Jawab! Jawab! Jawab!"

"Berisik!" Kamu membuat emosi Kaneki memuncak juga. Tanpa ampun dia menancapkan _kagune_nya pada tubuhmu. Seperti biasa membuat lubang besar di tubuhmu. Kamu menahan sakit yang diberikan lagi oleh Kaneki. Darah dari tubuhmu mengucur membasahi lantai uks yang awalnya putih tanpa noda sedikitpun.

"Kalau... uhuk! Begi... tu... jawab pertany... ahk!" Kaneki tidak membiarkanmu menyelesaikan kalimatmu. Dia memberikan pukulan berturut-turut pada wajamu hingga babak belur. Kamu mengerang kesakitan. Namun hal itu tidak dihiraukan oleh lelaki yang sedang asyik memukul wajahmu itu. Darah bercampur dengan air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak matamu itu "Tolong... hentikan." Suaramu bergetar.

Tidak disangka Kaneki menghentikan kegiatan memukul wajahmu itu. Dia membantingmu ke lantai dengan sangat keras. Menatapmu dengan penuh amarah "Sudah kuperingatkan kamu untuk tidak mendekati _Gourmet _itu." Setelah memberikan peringatan padamu lelaki itu pergi. Menghilang dengan sangat cepat.

Kamu menghela nafas lega. Dengan segera kamu membersihkan darah yang menggenang di lantai uks itu. Setelah lantai terbebas dari noda darah kamu mengambil air dingin untuk mendinginkan wajahmu itu. kamu lega karena seluruh sekolah masih dalam waktu belajar mereka, begitu pula guru uks yang sedang berpergian ke luar kota.

"Uhk, sakit..." kamu menyeka wajamu dengan lap basah. Kamu merasa sangat sakit saat menyeka wajahmu itu. Kamu menghela nafas panjang. Lelah. Kamu sudah merasa cukup dengan kehidupanmu yang sangat berubah ini. Perutmu mengeluar bunyi gemuruh yang sangat keras (gak tahu lagi). Kamu memegangi perutmu yang sedang berdemo itu "Lapar." Gumammu pelan sambil mengangkat kepalamu menatap langit-langit uks.

.

.

.

Sekolah telah usai. Kamu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, tidak mau membuat seseorang menunggu terlalu lama. Dari kejauhan kamu melihat sosok lelaki dengan _hair style_nya yang seperti biasa. Tsukiyama. Kamu segera memanggilnya dengan semangat. Dia merespon panggilan darimu "Sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Iya!" jawabmu singkat tapi penuh dengan semangat. Setelah kalian saling menunjukan senyum, dengan segera kalian pergi ke tempat yang sudah pilih oleh Tsukiyama. Kamu diajak ke sebuah rumah makan yang tidak begitu mewah tapi tetap membuat para tamu nyaman. Apakah nama rumah makan itu? (sudahlah :v tebak saja).

Kamu memesan makanan rekomendasi dari Tsukiyama. kamu hendak menolaknya tapi tidak enak untuk melakukan hal itu. kamupun terpaksa memesan salah satu makanan dari menu rekomendasi Tsukiyama. kamu bingung. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan nanti "Apa aku harus memakannya?" pikirmu. Akhirnya yang di tunggu datang juga. Kamu mulai berkeringat menghadapi makanan manusia yang sangat menjijikan bagimu. Kamu melirik kea rah Tsukiyama, melihat yang dia pesan. Kopi. Kamu heran dan mencoba bertanya.

"Eh? Tsukiyama-san cuma minum kopi?"

"Iya, aku masih kenyang."

"Oh..." kamu berhenti sejenak. Tidak menyentuh makanan yang sudah tersusun mantap di depanmu itu.

"kamu tidak makan, (name)?" tanya Tsukiyama heran. Kamu tertawa kecil dan segera memakan. Seperti biasa. Rasanya sangat aneh di lidahmu, kamu menutup mulutmu dan menahannya agar tidak kamu muntahkan. Tanganmu bergetar.

"(name) ada apa? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tsukiyama bertanya cemas.

"Iy... uhuk! Iya." Kamu berbohong. Tidak mau membuat Tsukiyama khawatir. Kamu mengambil air yang tersedia sejak awal di atas meja dan meminumnya. Setelah itu kamu menghela nafas panjang.

Kamu memandang Tsukiyama yang sedang meminum kopinya. Berharap dia tidak mencurigaimu bahwa kamu adalah seorang _Ghoul_ setengah manusia. Tiba-tiba tangan Tsukiyama tersenggol sesuatu entah apa itu. menjatuhkan kopi entah sengaja atau tidak ke arahmu. Hingga membuat bajumu bersimbah cairan kopi yang agak panas "Uwa! Panas." Kamu sedikit terkejut.

"Uwaa, maafkan aku (name), bajumu jadi kotor" kata Tsukiyama.

Kamu tersenyum kecil "Tidak apa-apa. Tinggal dibersihkan kok~".

"Kalau begitu ayo bersihkan di sesuatu tempat yang sangat bagus."

"Eh? Tidak apa nih?"

"Iya."

.

.

.

Seerrrr~ (what? :'v)

Kamu membersihkan dirimu dengan _Shower_. Kamu menatap langit-langit yang kelihatan luas "Tsukiyama-san berlebihan, padahal hanya secangkir kopi dia menyuruhku mandi di tempat sebagus ini." Setelah merasa cukup bersih kamu mematikan _Shower _mengusap tubuhmu dengan handuk. Kamu melihat pakaianmu sudah berganti dengan yang baru. Berganti dengan pakaian yang sangat formal dan cocok untuk seorang gadis, namun kamu tidak menyukainya. Kamu mencari-cari bajumu yang biasa. Tidak ketemu juga, dengan terpaksa kamu memakai pakaian formal itu dengan enggan.

Kamu keluar dari kamar mandi. Melihat ruangan yang sungguh luas dan indah. Di tengah ketegunanmu seorang _maid_ memasuki ruangan dan menaruh secangkir kopi di atas meja. Kamu bengong sesaat dan setelah itu mencoba bertanya "Anu... dimana Tsukiyama-san?" pertanyaanmu tidak dijawab. Kamu mengerutkan alis matamu. Heran. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan ini semua.

Kamu cuek. Menunggu Tsukiyama sambil meminum secangkir kopi yang tadi. Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap. Kamu terkejut merasakan lantai-lantai tempat kamu berdiri bergerak ke atas dan langit-langit terbuka lebar "A... ada apa ini?" lampu sorot telah menyorotmu.

Kamu teriak ketakutan. Saat lampu dinyalakan dan terlihat sebagian darah yang telah mengering ditambah organ-organ tubuh manusia yang tidak banyak namun menjijikan. Suara yang _familiar _untukmu mulai melangkahi telingamu. Kamu menoleh dengan perasaan agak takut. Ternyata ketakutanmu benar, orang yang berdiri di tempat yang seperti tempat _VIP _(gak tahu mau jelasin kayak apa :'v) adalah sosok yang sepertinya kamu kenal. Dengan topeng menyerupai bulan sabit yang terdiri dari _colsed eye, eye-piece_ di bawah hidung dan mulut berbentuk berlian jahat.

Tsukiyama-san? Pikirmu setengah tidak percaya. Kamu terduduk lemas.

Setelah Tsukiyama ngomong panjang lebar kepada para tamunya, ia mulai membuka pintu gerbang yang terdapat sebuah orang besar dan membawa semacam gergaji (?) di tangannya. Taro-chan milik Madam A (whut? :'v). Para tamu yang sebenarnya adalah seorang _Ghoul_ itu mulai bersorak.

Tidak lama setelah mendengar sorakan dari para _Ghoul _yang kelaparan itu Taro-chan mengayunkan benda tajam yang lumayan besar ukurannya itu pada badanmu yang kecil.

Serangan pertama. Kamu berhasil menghindarinya.

Kamu terus berlari sambil berteriak di dalam hatimu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan saat situasi seperti ini. Di tengah larianmu itu kamu tersandung hingga membuatmu oleng. Di kesempatan ini raksasa gendut itu menendangmu seperti bola hingga membuatmu membentur dinding.

Kamu tersungkur tidak berdaya. Kamu mengepal tanganmu, menyesal tidak mendengarkan peringatan dari lelaki yang menyebalkan itu walau dia ada benarnya juga. Kamu hendak berdiri.

Tapi sebuah benda tajam besar itu melayang ke arahmu. Panik. Kamu berteriak keras penuh dengan tekad. Berpikir untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Jarak antara gergaji denganmu sudah tidak jauh.

Kamu menangkisnya dengan dua tanganmu hingga membuat tanganmu hampir terpisah dari tubuhmu yang tidak berdosa itu. kamu menahan sakit.

Semua tamu yang menonton dan lelaki narsis bersurai ungu itu terkejut. Membuatmu heran.

"_One eyed Ghoul!"_

Kamu sadar. Matamu sudah berubah warna. Kamu berusaha menyembunyikannya namun tidak berhasil juga. Hal ini membuat Tsukiyama berdialog gak jelas. Kamu ingat masih berhadapan dengan bayi besar yang harus di bereskan. Taro-chan. Kamu hendak berlari namun kakimu tidak mau bergerak, kamu tidak bisa merasakan kakimu saat ini.

"Yak, akhirnya... makanan akan disajikan!" teriak Tsukiyama.

Kamu bergetar. Badanmu tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Lagi pula kakimu juga tidak bisa bergerak, kamu menutup pasrah matamu.

"_SHOOT!"_

bayi besar itu menendangmu sangat keras, lalu menarik kakimu. Membantingmu berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Teriakan para orang bertopeng menyebalkan itu mulai mengisi seluruh ruangan begitu pula dengan menahan sakit. Sudah biasa kamu mengalami hal ini, tidak apa akan segera berakhir jika aku menahannya sebentar. Pikirmu yang sedang di banting ke sana ke sini hingga tulangmu hampir seluruhnya remuk.

"Potong dia! Taro-chan!"

Setelah sorakan itu Taro-chan membungkus badanmu dengan tangan besar dan tebalnya. Menekanmu hingga kamu sulit bernafas, bahkan kamu tidak bisa meronta. Genggaman itu makin erat, rasanya badanmu akan hancur berkeping-keping.

"UWOOOOOOO!" seruan manusia berisik itu makin keras. Tsukiyama hanya menyeringai sambil menikmati segelas anggur yang entah muncul dari mana itu.

"_Bonne Nuit, my lady."_ Ucap lelaki surai ungu itu seraya meneguk anggur di dampingi dua wanita di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang _lady_mu,heh?"

Suara itu terdengar _familiar_ bagimu. Masih dengan keadaan dirimu di genggam seperti mainan kamu berusaha menoleh ke sumber suara. Kamu melihat. Lelaki surai putih yang wajahnya hampir terbungkus dengan sebuah topeng dengan penutup mata sebelah kanan dan gigi buatan membunuh semua yang berada di sana termasuk raksasa besar yang tengah mencekikmu itu.

Akhirnya kamu terlepas dari tangan besar itu. Kamu mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah lepas dari tekanan yang sangat besar tadi (gak jelas, ya?). Kamu mengangkat kepalamu yang sedikit babak belur itu, melihat lelaki yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depanmu.

Saling menatap satu sama lain.

Saat kamu hendak membuka mulutmu. Badanmu terangkat oleh sesuatu seperti besi yang dingin. _Kagune _lagi? Tapi kali ini milik seorang lelaki yang dari tadi menyeringai tidak jelas. Kamu mengerang kesakitan. Teriakanmu hampir mengisi seluruh area pemotongan (nama lainnya apa, ya?).

"Maaf Kaneki-kun, gadis ini sudah menjadi milikku saat ini." Kata Tsukiyama dengan _pede_ nya.

Setelah itu Tsukiyama melepaskan besi ungunya terpisah dari tubuhmu. Mengangkatmu dengan sebelah tangannya. Seringai tampak lagi di wajah narsis Tsukiyama, dengan sisa tenaga kamu memutar sedikit kepala untuk melihat lelaki yang yang hendak melakukan sesuatu padamu.

Kamu berusaha melepaskan diri. Percuma. Tenaganya lebih kuat dari perkiraan. Kamu mulai bergetar ketakutan, tidak tahu apa yang dia akan lakukan padamu. Kamu melirikan lagi matamu pada Tsukiyama. Melihat senyuman munafik si surai ungu itu seraya membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"_bon appétit_!"

Kamu mendesah kesakitan. Setelah beberapa gigi menancap pada kulitmu. Tidak cukup sekali, Tsukiyama mencicipi tubuhmu berulang-ulang "LUAR BIASA!" teriak Tukiyama setelah meninggalkan bekas luka cukup dalam pada sebagian tubuhmu.

Kamu tidak melawan. Pasrah dengan yang terjadi. Masih dengan pemikiranmu yang tadi.

"Semuanya pasti akan berakhir, kan?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA (?) SAIA SUDAH BERUSAHA MEMPERBAIKI TANDA BACA, DLL. JIKA MASIH ADA YANG KURANG.<strong>

**TOLONG NASIHATNYA :V**


	4. Chapter 4

**HUKS BURUNG SAIA MATI KESELEK PISANG :'V**

**APAAN SIH GAK JELAS**

**YAK INI CHAP 4 (SUDAH TAHU OI)**

**MUNGKIN TAMBAH GAK JELAS DAN TAMBAH PENDEK :'V TAPI SAIA SUDAH BERUSAHA SEBAIK MUNGKIN**

* * *

><p><strong>YOU MAKES MY LIFE FEELS LIKE HELL<strong>

"Semuanya pasti akan berakhir, kan?"

Saat ini, kamu sedang berada di tangan Tsukiyama dengan tubuhmu yang penuh dengan luka. Air matamu terus membasahi pipimu yang lembut itu. Kamu sudah putus asa, hanya bisa menunggu hal ini berakhir.

.

.

.

Setelah selasai mencicipi dagingmu itu. Tsukiyama meletakanmu agak kasar ke tanah. Dengan segera kamu berdiri dan mencoba lari. Tapi sesuatu menancap di kakimu hingga membuatmu tidak bisa pergi menjauh. _Koukaku_ milik lelaki dengan warna rambutnya yang ungu itu.

Kamu berusaha melepaskan dirimu dari logam ungu yang menggulung di lengan kanan Tsukiyama. Semakin kamu berusaha semakin dalam juga tancapannya. Kamu meneteskan air mata, melihat hal itu lelaki yang dari tadi menonton kelakuan Tsukiyama langsung tanpa segan menyerang lelaki narsis itu.

Menusukan _Kagune_ miliknya ke arah perut Tsukiyama.

Rasa dingin dari logam ungu itu tidak terasa lagi. Kamu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk sebisa mungkin pergi sejauh-jauhnya, walaupun kakimu masih berasa sangat perih akibat _Kagune _milik Tsukiyama.

Kamu menoleh ke belakang. Melihat kedua lelaki itu sedang sibuk beradu _Kagune_. Dengan menahan sakit akhirnya kamu berhasil menjauh dari tempat yang sepertinya namanya adalah _Ghoul Resturant._

Kamu menghela nafas lega. Setelah berhasil lepas dari dua pemangsa itu kamu mencari tempat untuk menunggu badanmu pulih dan membersihkan darahmu. Untungnya saat ini hari sudah gelap. Tidak banyak orang yang kamu temui. Walau adapun kamu dengan segera bersembunyi agar tidak membuat kehebohan.

Akhirnya kamu temukan tempat yang sepi dan sangat nyaman, tepi sungai yang tertutupi pepohonan.

Kamu menyandarkan badanmu ke salah satu pohon yang berada tepat di tepi sungai. Memandang langit malam yang damai. Dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar agak redup. Angin semilir bertiup, membuat perasaanmu damai. Namun kedamaian malah membuatmu mengingat hal-hal menyakitkan yang kamu alami belakangan ini. Dengan perlahan butir-butir mutiara jatuh dari kedua bola matamu.

Kedamaian hanya sebuah angin yang lewat.

Kamu mengusap air matamu. Berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran itu untuk sementara. Tanpa disadari semua lukamu sudah tertutup, tidak ada bekas apapun. Dengan segera kamu merobek sebagian bajumu dan mencelupkannya sedikit ke sungai. Mengusap tubuhmu dengan kain basah itu.

Di tengah kesibukanmu, perutmu berbunyi sangat keras. Kamu membelai perut malangmu itu. Menahan lapar sebisa mungkin.

Akhirnya selesai juga kamu membersihkan tubuhmu dari cairan merah segar yang semula melekat di tubuhmu. Kamu membaringkan badanmu. Melamun. Mengosongkan pikiranmu. Tidak lama kamu merasa mengantuk hingga pada akhirnya kedua mata kecilmu itu tertutup.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi begini? Kamu merasakan sesuatu di tengah kelelapanmu. Kali ini kamu merasakan belaian lembut di pipimu. Kamu merasa ini hanya mimpi konyolmu, tapi semakin kamu merasakan. Hal ini nyata. Belaian itu berasa sangat nyata.

Kamu ingin sekali membuka matamu. Namun di sisi lain kamu juga takut membuka matamu, takut jika saja ini mimpi dan perasaan hangat ini akan berakhir jika kamu membuka mata. Kamupun memutuskan untuk tidak melawan matamu yang sedang rapat tertutup. Melanjutkan mimpi indahmu yang tidak permanen ini.

Tidak lama kamu tidak merasakan belaian lagi. Berakhir sudah mimpimu. Kamu terbangun dari tidurmu dengan rasa penasaran yang menghantuimu.

Kamu sadar ini sudah larut malam. Badanmu sudah pulih, darahmupun sudah bersih semua. Kamu berdiri untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang ke rumah. Di setiap langkah kamu memikirkan nasib Tsukiyama. penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan mereka setelah kamu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kamu menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Dengan sedikit berlari kamu pulang menuju rumah dan akhirnya kembali istirahat di ranjang yang empuk.

Pagi datang menyingsing. Kamu bangkit dari ranjangmu dan meregangkan badanmu sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Sama seperti kemarin, perutmu berbunyi sangat keras. Sepertinya kamu mulai lapar. Kamu berusaha menahan perutmu yang sudah berisik sejak kemarin.

Hari ini Minggu.

Kamu bisa bersantai seharian di rumah tanpa gangguan dari lelaki menyebalkan yang sering menyiksamu itu. Segera kamu keluar kamarmu dan menghampiri ibumu yang biasanya berdiri di dapur.

Seperti biasa. Bebanmu hilang seketika saat melihat senyuman hangat dari kedua orang yang sangat kamu sayangi. Orang tuamu. Kehidupanmu tidak sepenuhnya hancur karena kamu masih mempunyai kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayangimu dan teman-teman di sekolahmu yang sangat perhatian padamu.

Hari ini pun kamu menghabiskan waktumu bersama keluargamu yang hangat itu hingga hari berganti.

.

.

.

.

Hari senin.

Kamu agak enggan untuk masuk sekolah. apalagi jika kamu sampai bertemu si surai putih yang asal usulnya tidak jelas itu, tetapi kamu tidak mau membuat kedua orang tuamu khawatir jadi kamu memutuskan untuk tetap pergi.

Sesampainya di sekolah. Seperti biasa kamu membolos pelajaran. Kali ini kamu pergi berbaring di atap sekolah, karena saat ini di uks ada seorang perawat. Kamu menjadi tidak enak jika terus menerus ke sana. Angin berhembus pelan meniup wajahmu yang damai itu. Sesaat kamu memejamkan mata menikmati ketenangan ini.

Tidak lama saat kamu tengah asyik menikmati angin, seorang memanggilmu. Suara wanita. Kamu bangkit dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Temanmu.

"(name) ternyata kamu di sini." Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Keringat sudah bercucuran membasahi wajahnya itu. Sepertinya temanmu itu baru saja mencarimu kemana-mana.

"Kamu mencariku?" tanyamu.

"Iya, aku cemas... belakangan ini kamu sering membolos pelajaran, kenapa?" tanyanya sembari duduk di sebelahmu.

"Ah, aku... entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak nyaman berada di kelas, hahaha" kamu tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalamu yang tidak gatal. Temanmu hanya merespon dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Kamu merasa bersalah. Telah membuat temanmu mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalian berdua diam selama beberapa menit, tidak lama temanmu memulai kembali obrolan.

"(name), semenjak kamu di serang di perkarangan sekolah kamu menjadi aneh, ya?"

Kamu membisu. Tidak mungkin kamu bilang kalau kamu di serang oleh _Ghoul_ setengah manusia itu dan pada akhirnya kamu juga menjadi sama sepertinya. Bingung. Kamu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jantungmu mulai berdegup kencang, temanmu bingung melihatmu. Kekhawatiran sejenak hilang ketika suara bel masuk berbunyi.

Temanmu segera pergi meninggalkanmu setelah menasihatimu agar kamu mengikuti pelajaran juga dan tersenyum lebar padamu. Sangat perhatian. Membuat hatimu menjadi tenang kembali, bersyukur mempunyai teman yang sangat perhatian.

Kamu kembali berbaring menikmati hembusan angin. Sesaat kamu mendengar suara lewat angin yang sedang bertiup pelan itu. Suara yang kamu kenal, orang yang hanya bisa mengganggumu di saat kamu sedang bersantai. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kaneki?

Kamu berpura-pura kalau kamu sedang tidur. Mungkin saja jika kamu tidur lelaki surai putih itu tidak akan memainkanmu dengan siksaan barunya itu, kan?

Tidak lama suara langkah kaki terdengar. Jantungmu berdebar lagi, takut jika ia mengetahui kamu sedang berpura-pura dan langsung menusukan benda merahnya ke arahmu.

Beberapa menit lewat sudah. Kamu tidak merasakan apa-apa, kecuali seseorang yang sepertinya sedang memandangimu agak dekat di atas wajahmu. Kamu penasaran. Ingin sekali kamu membuka matamu dan melihat orang itu. benarkah itu Kaneki? Kalau iya, kenapa dia memandangiku begini? Pikirmu yang saat ini tengah menutup mata, sebisa mungkin terlihat sedang tidur.

Tidak lama setelah kamu merasa sedang di pandangi oleh seseorang. Kamu merasakannya lagi, belaian lembut pada keningmu yang halus itu. tangan yang dingin tapi saat sedang membelaimu entah kenapa terasa sangat hangat dan menenangkan.

Kamu ingin membuka mata tapi takut. Tidak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan jika itu benar Kaneki, meskipun kamu berpikir itu tidak mungkin.

Setelah beberapa menit belaian tidak terasa lagi. Kamu sedikit kecewa, tapi setelah itu kamu merasakan sesuatu lagi di keningmu. Rasanya berbeda dari yang tadi. Sekarang lebih terasa seperti –ehm- kecupan? Jantungmu makin berdegup kencang. seseorang sedang mencium keningmu saat ini.

Rasa penasaranmu makin memuncak. Tetapi kamu menahan matamu untuk tetap tertutup seperti ini. Setelah beberapa saat hal itu tidak terasa lagi. Kamu membuka matamu tanpa segan-segan. Tidak ada seorangpun. Apakah itu hanya salah satu mimpimu yang aneh?

Meskipun kamu berpikir begitu. Sesuatu yang menyentuh keningmu itu masih tertinggal dan masih dapat kamu rasakan.

Kalau itu bukan mimpi... jadi siapa orang itu?

Setiap kamu memikirkan 'orang itu' yang terlintas di kepalamu hanyalah Kaneki. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu sedangkan selama ini dia selalu menyiksamu.

Kamu tidak mau terus menerus memikirkan itu. karena hanya akan menambah beban pikiranmu saja, kamupun memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan hal itu dan kembali bersantai di bawah sinar matahari.

.

.

.

.

"Aku membenci, sangat membencimu... tapi entah kenapa belakangan ini aku..."

"...aku..."

"Aku menjadi terus memikirkanmu?"

.

.

.

.

Kamu spontan membuka matamu. Membuyarkan mimpimu yang aneh itu. orang di dalam mimpimu itu, Kaneki? Kamu menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu hanya mimpi... hanya mimpi" kamu berusaha untuk tetap pada pendirianmu.

Terlihat langit sudah berubah warna dari biru menjadi kuning kemerah-merahan. Kamu bergegas pulang. Meninggalkan sekolah yang banyak menyimpan kenangan baik dan burukmu di sana.

Setelah beberapa meter kedua kaki kecilmu berlari kamu melihat lelaki yang sepertinya kamu kenal. Dengan surai ungu dan gaya kebangsawanannya kamu bisa langsung mengetahui kalau itu adalah Tsukiyama.

Kamu menghentikan langkahmu. Entah apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini. Mungkin lega karena dia baik-baik saja? Canggung dan merasa tidak enak untuk bertemu karena mengingat akan perbuatan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya? Kalian berdua membisu beberapa menit. Tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan.

Tidak suka dengan suasana canggung. Akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan lebih dulu.

"Tsukiyama-san, lama tidak bertemu?"

"Iya"

Basa-basimu berakhir. Tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa selain pertanyaan tidak penting yang melewati kepalamu itu.

"(name)... mungkin saya membuatmu takut, ya?"

"Eh? tidak, kok!"

Tsukiyama berbeda dari biasanya. Apakah dia sudah taubat? Mungkin benar.

"Maafkan saya setelah apa yang kuperbuat selama ini."

Kamu heran dengan sikap pemuda narsis yang saat ini berada di depanmu sedang membungkukan badannya. Kamu memang pernah di jebak oleh orang ini, tapi ketika melihatnya bersikap begini kamu jadi gak tega (whut :'v baik banget, ya?).

Kamu mengelus pundaknya. Menyuruhnya untuk berdiri tegak. Kamu melontarkan senyum tipis padanya "Aku gak apa-apa, kok. Toh aku masih hidup dan sehat, kan?" jawabmu dengan riang.

"Kamu _Ghoul_, ya? Maaf karena sudah mengajakmu ke restoran manusia."

"Sudahlah~ aku juga tidak suka memakan manusia." Ucapmu lirih.

Tsukiyama tidak bertanya lagi setelah melihatmu mulai lesu. Lelaki ini menepuk bahumu dan membalas tersenyum kecil juga "Kalau bisa... kamu harus memakan daging manusia atau _Ghoul"_ setelah memberi nasihat ia pergi sambil melambai tangan padamu.

Kamu membalas lambaian tangannya. Tidak lama sosok ungu itu tidak terlihat lagi di matamu. Sekarang kamu sendirian lagi, tanpa sadar jalanan sudah menyepi. Hanya ada orang lewat sedikit-sedikit.

Kamu mempercepat langkahmu. Di tengah kecepatanmu itu, kamu terjatuh cukup keras. Sepertinya tersandung sesuatu. Kamu melihat apa yang kamu sandung, kaki? Dengan pelan kamu mendengakan kepalamu melihat ke orang yang kamu sandung kakinya itu.

Mungkin kamu sedang tidak beruntung. Kamu menggeleng kepala dan menghela nafasmu. Mengetahui yang kamu sandung ternyata lelaki kejam tidak berperasaan, menurutmu.

"Maafkan aku" kamu segera meminta maaf dengan pelan dan melangkahkan kakimu kembali.

Kaneki diam sesaat, membiarkanmu melangkah agak jauh setelah itu ia mengeluarkan _Kagune_nya dan menarik kakimu. Membawamu kembali padanya.

Kamu mengerang kesakitan karena tubuhmu terseret jalanan. Kamu meronta. Berusaha melepaskan diri meskipun itu percuma. Kaneki merendahkan dirinya agar kebih dekat denganmu lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"Maaf? Enak saja"

Kamu merinding mendengar suara yang terdengar dingin itu (heh?). Lagi-lagi air matamu mengalir dari bawah matamu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan!" kamu berteriak padanya meski tahu itu akan berakibat buruk.

Kaneki melepaskan benda merahnya dari kakimu dan menyuruhmu untuk berdiri. Diapun menyuruhmu lagi untuk mengikutinya ke sesuatu tempat. Kamu mengusap air matamu.

Kamu semakin takut saat lelaki itu menuntunmu ke sebuah tempat sepi dan ada sebuah tebing tinggi di sana. Melihat ke bawahnya saja bulu kudukmu sudah berdiri semua.

"Ma... mau apa di sini?" tanyamu dengan takut.

Kaneki tidak menjawab. Ia mendekat ke arahmu yang semula berdiri tepat di ujung tebing. Ketakutanmu meningkat lagi. Bahkan air mata yang kamu usap tadi mengalir lagi "Ka... kaneki? Jangan bilang..."

Bahkan sebelum kamu menyelesaikan kalimatmu, kaneki sudah mendorongmu jatuh dari tebing tinggi itu. kamu menjerit histeris. Hingga akhirnya badanmu terasa hancur semua setelah kamu sampai pada dasar tebing. Kamu merintih kesakitan. Tidak bisa berdiri, sedikit darah keluar dari mulut dan hidungmu.

Tidak lama Kaneki juga menyusul turun. Kamu memandang takut padanya, tidak tahu apa yang hendak ia lakukan padamu.

"Makan" Kaneki menunjuk sesuatu.

Kamu melihat apa yang di tunjuk Kaneki. Mayat. Kamu berteriak sangat keras. Bahkan sampai menggema.

"Kalau mayat tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU, TIDAK MAU, TIDAK MAU! MESKIPUN DIA MAYAT SEKALIPUN! AKU INI MANUSIA!" kamu menggelengkan kepalamu dengan kasar.

Sepertinya sifat keras kepalamu sangat tidak di sukai Kaneki. Lelaki itu menarik rambutmu hingga membuatmu yang awalnya bersimpuh di tanah menjadi berdiri dan akhirnya terangkat. Terpisah dari tanah.

Kamu menangis tersedu-sedu. Menatap kaneki dengan tatapan yang mengerikannya. Kamu tidak bisa melawan, karena tubuhmu masih remuk karena terjatuh tadi.

Kamu terlihat seperti daging sapi yang di gantung dan hendak di potong (maaf jika tersinggung).

"Kenapa kamu tidak terima saja kenyataan kalau kamu ini _Ghoul_?"

"Yang membuatku menjadi begini kamu, kan! Mana bisa semudah itu aku menerima semua hal aneh ini, bodoh!"

Kamu mengalirkan air mata makin deras, tapi kamu mengusapnya berkali-kali meskipun hal itu percuma.

"Bodoh... aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahanku... bodoh, Kaneki bodoh!" katamu sambil tersedu-sedu.

Kaneki menurunkanmu. Rasa sakit di kepalamu hilang sesaat. Kamu menatap Kaneki dengan air matamu yang masih tertinggal sedikit di matamu yang damai itu.

Kamu sedikit terbelangak. melihat pandangan Kaneki yang memelas. Sadar kalau kamu memandangnya, ia mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri.

"Karena kamu cewek menyebalkan"

"Kenapa alasanmu selalu saja tidak masuk akal! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Kaneki melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kepalanya dan berganti mencengkeram belakang kepalamu. Setelah itu lelaki itu mendorong kepalamu, memaksakan dirimu untuk memakan mayat itu.

Kamu berusaha menolak dengan mendorong tanah agar dirimu tidak menyentuh mayat itu, tetapi tenaga lelaki itu jauh lebih besar darimu.

Pada akhirnya kamu kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan, karena rasa laparmu yang luar biasa. Tidak sengaja kamu mencicipi daging itu. Kamu sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Tanpa segan-segan kamu melahap habis mayat itu tanpa sisa, kecuali tulang-tulangnya.

Kamu menundukan kepalamu yang penuh dengan darah mayat itu. Meneteskan air matamu perlahan "Padahal... aku sudah tidak ingin memakan manusia..." kamu menangis tersedu.

Mengusap air matamu sesekali.

Perlahan kedua tangan melingkari tubuhmu dan mendekapkanmu di dada. Kamu melirik ke atas. Melihat Kaneki yang sedang memelukmu sembari membelai kepalamu. Seketika kamu berhenti menangis.

Sangat nyaman berada di dekapan lelaki surai putih itu. Tanpa sadar kamu tertidur pulas.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kaneki Pov-<strong>

Seperti yang kubilang. Aku membencimu.

Aku benci melihat wajahmu. Air matamu. Senyumanmu. Bahkan wajahmu yang damai saat tertidur di dekapanku saat ini. Aku sangat membencinya.

Semuanya hanya membuat perasaanku menjadi campur aduk tidak karuan. Aku sendiri merasa diriku sudah mulai gila.

Ah, padahal kamu sering menerima rasa sakit dariku, tapi kenapa wajahmu yang sedang tertidur terlihat begitu damai seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa denganmu.

Kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu?

Pertanyaan itu masih belum bisa kujawab. Aku masih belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Aku masih belum mengetahui perasaan apa yang kurasakan ini. Sial. Kemana dirimu yang jantan, heh? Sudahlah lupakan hal yang tidak berguna itu.

Sekarang aku harus membawa gadis sialan ini kembali kerumahnya.

Akhirnya kugendong gadis ini sampai kerumahnya. Melewati jendela kamarnya seperti sebelumnya. membersihkan wajahnya dari darah dan menaruhnya pelan ke ranjangnya itu.

Sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya kupandang wajahnya agak lama. Begini lagi? Perasaan aneh ini lagi? Kenapa denganku? Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya aku menjadi aneh begini?

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Apa kucium saja dia seperti sebelumnya agar perasaanku lega?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencium keningnya sekali. Sama seperti sebelumnya, perasaanku menjadi lega lalu setelah itu pergi meninggalkannya di kamarnya itu. tidak lupa aku menutup jendela kamarnya (ooc, ya? :'v).

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal Pov-<strong>

Kamu membuka matamu. Melihat keluar jendela. Masih gelap. Kamu melamun agak lama sambil meraba keningmu. Ini sudah kedua kalinya kamu merasakan sesuatu di keningmu itu. Jantungmu berdebar kencang. kepalamu di penuhi oleh satu orang saja, Kaneki.

Kamu memukul kepalamu. Kenapa orang yang sering menyiksamu malah ada di pikiranmu terus saat ini? Tapi kamu sudah merasa aneh pada Kaneki sejak ia mendekap lembut padamu itu.

Kamu mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Tidak bisa. Matamu sama sekali tidak mau tertutup. Kamu memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumah.

Kamu melihat kamar orang tuamu yang pintunya masih terbuka dan cahaya lampu masih terlihat. Kamu heran. Apakah mereka belum tidur? Tapi ini sudah tengah malam. Dari pada kamu merasa penasaran kamu memutuskan untuk mengintip.

Kamu hanya melihat sebuah _spring bed_ dan lemari pakaian orang tuamu. Tidak ada yang lain. Kamu sama sekali tidak melihat kedua orang tuamu di sana.

Kamu mulai berkeliling rumah mencari mereka. Hasilnya nol, tidak ada seorangpun di rumah ini kecuali kamu. Kamu pergi ke ruang tamu, tempat satu-satunya yang belum kamu periksa. Tidak ada juga.

Kamu mulai cemas. Di tengah kecemasanmu kamu melihat gagang pintu yang terlihat rusak, seperti habis di bobol maling. Kamu melihatnya dari dekat. Sepertinya memang ada yang memasuki rumahmu sebelumnya. Tapi siapa?

Kamu sudah mulai panik. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kamu perbuat. Kamu berusaha untuk tetap _positive thinking_ dan mencari kembali dengan teliti kedua orang tuamu itu.

"AYAH! IBU! KALIAN DI MANA!"

Kamu berteriak di setiap langkah. Hasilnya sama saja. Tidak ada. Kakimu mulai lemas. Air matamu mulai menetes pelan membasahi lantai.

"Satu-satunya orang yang memberiku kasih sayang yang tulus menghilang"

Kamu meraung di tengah rumah yang sepi itu. masih tidak menerima kehilangan kedua orang tua yang entah mereka pergi kemana.

Jika sendirian aku bisa apa?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>EH...<strong>

Mell Hinaga Kuran **maafkan saia... saia sudah sebaik mungkin memperbanyak cerita romancenya :'v tapi kayaknya masih kurang, ya?**

Andrea Sky **maaf senvai :'v ceritanya memendek... jangan marahi saia**


	5. Chapter 5

**MAAFKAN SAIA! CHAP 5 JADI LAMA SEKALI UPDATENYA :V**

**KEPALA SAIA BUNTU**

**BTW, SAIA AKAN MERENDAM DIRI SENDIRI DI KOLAM BUNDAR~**

* * *

><p><strong>YOU MAKES MY LIFE FEELS LIKE HELL<strong>

Kamu berteriak di setiap langkah. Hasilnya sama saja. Tidak ada. Kakimu mulai lemas. Air matamu mulai menetes pelan membasahi lantai.

"Satu-satunya orang yang memberiku kasih sayang yang tulus menghilang"

Kamu meraung di tengah rumah yang sepi itu. masih tidak menerima kehilangan kedua orang tua yang entah mereka pergi kemana.

Jika sendirian aku bisa apa?

.

.

.

.

Kamu menelusuri setiap tempat dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung. Matamu sangat merah lantaran menangis semalaman suntuk. Sampai sekarang ini kamu tidak tahu berjalan kemana dan untuk apa.

Pulang ke rumah juga tidak ada artinya lagi.

Saat ini kedua kaki kecilmu mulai lemas dan hampir tidak bisa berjalan. Sudah lebih beberapa meter dari rumahmu hingga sampai ke daerah yang tidak kau kenal ini. Kamu memang jarang keluar rumah.

Saat sudah merasa capek kamu beristirahat di sesuatu tempat yang sepi dan banyak semak belukar. Melamun meratapi nasib. Putus asa untuk tetap mempertahankan kehidupan damaimu.

Sudah kehilangan segalanya, jadi untuk apa aku hidup? Kalimat itu selalu melintasi kepalamu setiap detiknya (:v).

Terkadang kamu mengingat kembali masa-masa yang sudah lalu. Dimana saat kamu masih menjadi manusia dengan kehidupan yang normal dan bahagia. Mengingat hal itu, membuatmu mengucurkan air mata membasahi pipi dan rumput di bawahmu. Tangisanmu yang keras itu membuat seorang pemuda menghampirimu. Dengan suaranya yang tidak asing kamu langsung tahu pemuda itu pastinya Kaneki Ken.

"Ternyata kamu di sini? Tempat ini jauh sekali dari rumahmu. Kau berusaha menghindar dariku, heh?"

Kamu diam tidak merespon ucapan Kaneki. Dengan kedua tangan kecilmu itu kamu langsung menggenggam bahu lelaki itu dengan kuat. Menatap ke arahnya dengan wajahmu yang basah karena air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti itu.

Kaneki sedikit terkejut melihatmu. Meski saat ini wajahnya masih saja datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi ia benar-benar tidak berkutik saat melihatmu menangis sampai seperti itu.

Merasakan bahwa tanganmu bergetar membuat pemuda ini semakin bingung. Bahkan ia belum menyakitimu sama sekali.

"Kaneki... tolong, tolong bunuh aku!"

"eh?"

"Aku sudah gak mau hidup... tolong bunuh saja aku! Lagi pula ini juga membuatmu senang, kan?"

Kamu memohon pada Kaneki dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Lelaki yang berada di depanmu itu menundukan kepalanya "Kalau itu maumu..."

Setelah kalimat itu kamu melepas tanganmu. Menutup mata rapat-rapat, menunggu serangan dari Kaneki. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Kamu sama sekali belum merasakan rasa sakit pemberian Kaneki sama sekali.

Kamu kembali membuka matamu "Kenapa lama?" tanyamu dengan wajah kesal.

"Bodoh, mana bisa aku membunuhmu," jawabnya santai masih tanpa ekspresi.

Perkataannya itu membuatmu naik darah. Tanpa segan-segan kamu menarik kerah bajunya. Dan berteriak padanya "Kenapa! Padahal dulu kamu hampir saja membunuhku! Sekarang... kamu malah menolak untuk membunuhku!" kamu melepas cemgkeramanmu. Berganti mengusap air matamu yang keluar membanjiri wajahmu.

"Kaneki bodoh... CEPAT BUNUH AKU!"

Tiba-tiba saja kepalan tangan pemuda itu melesat ke wajahmu yang lembab. Membuatmu tersungkur di rerumputan yang panjang itu. Kamu mengusap pipimu yang memar. Mulutmu mengeluarkan darah segar cukup banyak.

Kau mencoba berdiri lagi. Tapi lelaki itu tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk bangkit. Tanpa ampun dia menendang perutmu berkali-kali. Tidak memperdulikan jerit tangismu yang sudah sangat tersiksa.

Setelah tendangan terakhir yang ia berikan padamu. Lelaki itu menarikmu memaksamu berdiri, tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu yang babak belur. Air mata yang dari tadi mengalir dari bola matamu itu sudah membasahi hampir seluruh wajahmu.

Darah semakin banyak mengalir dari mulutmu. Melihat wajahmu yang sudah sangat memelas dan kucel, Kaneki mendecakan lidahnya.

Kakimu ditendang hingga tulang keringmu tidak bisa menyangga tubuhmu sendiri. Kamu menjerit histeris.

Kamu tidak dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lain kecuali rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa ini. Masih dengan posisi kamu tersungkur. Salah satu telapak kaki pemuda yang mematahkan kakimu mendarat di kepalamu.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada kamu melirik ke arahnya. Dengan tatapan takut tentunnya. Di saat yang sama lelaki ini juga sedang menatap sinis ke arahmu.

"T... tolong bu... bunuh aku, sialan" ucapmu di sela-sela kesakitanmu itu.

Sekali lagi ia meninggalkan lebam di wajahmu. Dengan menginjak wajahmu dengan kakinya dengan sangat keras hingga gigi-gigimu hampir terpisah dari gusimu.

Melakukan itu berkali-kali dengan sedikit amarah.

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN ITU! BERHENTI! BERHENTI! BERHENTI! BERHENTI!"

Setelah melihat dirimu yang sudah di lumuri darahmu sendiri lelaki itu menghentikan kakinya. Meletakan kembali pada tanah.

Nafasmu terengah-engah. Kamu berusaha bangkit walau kakimu masih belum pulih seutuhnya. Dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang kamu berjalan mendekati Kaneki. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Memintanya untuk membunuhmu.

Meski berapa kalipun kamu meminta. Hal itu tidak diperdulikan oleh Kaneki. Ia malah memberimu bermacam-macam siksaan yang membuat dirimu bersimbah darah segar milikmu sendiri.

Rasa sakit ini tidak kunjung berhenti.

Hingga pada akhirnya Kaneki membuatmu tertidur dengan satu pukulan yang membuat tubuhmu berlubang.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun sudah beberapa lamanya kamu tertidur. Rasa sakit yang diberikan bertubi-tubi itu masih sangat terasa.

Tapi di tengah rasa sakit itu kamu juga merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah sedang mengusap wajahmu. Ini handuk? Pikirmu di tengah tidurmu.

Tidak lama kain basah yang barusan mengusap kulitmu itu tidak terasa lagi. Kamu penasaran dengan orang yang melakukan ini.

Dengan segenap kemampuan kamu menyadarkan dirimu. Setelah beberapa detik. Matamu perlahan membuka.

Kamu terbelangak.

Melihat lelaki dengan surai putih yang tentunya kamu tahu siapa dia, berada tepat di atas kepalamu. Sangat dekat. Bahkan jarak antara kamu dan pemuda itu hampir tidak ada.

Spontan kamu berdiri dengan kasar. Membuat kepala kalian saling beradu sangat keras hingga menghasilakan bunyi benturan. Lelaki itu memegangi keningnya yang terbentur itu. Dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak biasa.

Memerah?

Kamu semakin bingung. Tidak mau membuat dirimu semakin bego, kamupun memberanikan diri bertanya "K... kamu... sedang apa barusan, Kaneki?"

"Diam bodoh, tu...tubuhku bergerak sendiri," ucap Kaneki agak gagap.

"Kamu yang membersihkan darahku?" tanyamu lagi dengan sedikit ragu.

Kaneki terdiam. Jantungmu berdebar kencang. Kau tidak berkutik melihat wajah Kaneki yang sudah merona itu. "Apa benar? Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Nggak tahu! Aku nggak tahu kenapa melakukan ini!" bentak Kaneki. Mulutmu mengeluarkan uap putih. Dingin. Kau menggosokan kedua tanganmu dan meniupnya sesekali. Tidak lama setelah kamu merasakan kedinginan, lelaki di depanmu itu menggenggam tanganmu dengan lembut.

Kamu merasa aneh. tangan yang biasanya dipakai untuk menyakitimu bisa bigini lembutnya saat membelai tanganmu. Hal ini membuatmu gugup. Kalian saling beradu pandang, dengan wajah yang sama-sama tersipu.

Di tengah keheningan itu, Kaneki berteriak dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Membuatmu sedikit terkejut. "Baiklah akan kuperjelas!" kata Kaneki. Bahkan kau tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"Aku, entah kenapa belakangan ini semakin membencimu! Benci melihat wajahmu! Benci sekali melihat tangismu! Sangat benci melihatmu tertidur dengan damai! Aku benci semuanya!"

Kamu _sweat drop_. Dengan sedikit takut kamu menggandeng tangan Kaneki yang sama dinginnya denganmu "Aku tidak mengerti, bisa kamu jelaskan... kenapa kau begitu membenciku?" tanyamu dengan pelan.

"Tidak tahu, saat ini aku belum bisa menjelaskannya," ucap Kaneki yang kembali bermuka datar. Kamu sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya. Kalian berdua menjadi canggung lagi selama beberapa menit. Sadar bahwa darahmu masih tersisa di sebagian tubuhmu. kamu segera merobek bajumu tanpa segan-segan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Kaneki dengan nada cukup tinggi dan wajahnya yang kembali merona. "Apa yang kulakukan? Cuma hendak membersihkan noda merah ini," jawabmu santai.

"J... jangan lakukan lagi, bodoh! Kau ini perempuan!" pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya setelah menasihatimu. "Biasanya juga kamu nggak peduli, kok," pikirmu dengan polosnya.

Suasana menjadi sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan angin dan suara air yang sedang kamu gunakan (:v). "Hei, Kaneki... kamu punya keluarga?" tanyamu untuk memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas. Kamu terdiam. Suasana semakin suram. "Kamu tidak punya kerabat?" kamu mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku sudah sendirian sejak dulu,"

"Oh, begitu? Maaf,"

Kamu tampak cemas, apakah pertanyaanku menyinggungnya? Pikirmu. Akhirnya kamu selesai membasuh diri. Kau menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri duduk manis di samping pemuda sadis itu. Tidak disangka Kaneki memperbolehkanmu duduk di sisinya. Kamu mencoba curhat kepada Kaneki agar rasa canggung ini hilang.

"Kaneki, orang tuaku sepertinya menghilang,"

"Hmm? Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Saat terbangun, aku melihat pintu rumah yang seperti dibobol maling,"

Kesedihan terpancar di wajahmu yang berusaha terus terlihat biasa saja. Pemuda itu menyadari kesepianmu. Lelaki ini sepertinya spontan mendekapmu di dadanya yang bidang (abaikan :'v). Kamu yang belum terbiasa dengan kebaikan Kaneki berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun pelukan hangat dari pemuda ini terasa sangat nyaman, hingga membuatmu segera terbiasa.

.

.

.

Tidak lama kamu kembali tertidur di pangkuan Kaneki. Membiarkan kepalamu di belai bagai seorang ibu dan anak. Seperti biasa lelaki ini memandangi wajahmu yang sangat damai seperti tidak punya dosa apapun.

Samar kamu mendengar dari dalam tidurmu yang pulas itu. Dari mulut lelaki itu terdengar ia memanggil namamu untuk pertama kalinya dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku... akan melindungimu, (name),"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>BAGI YANG SUDAH MEMBACA... MAAFKAN SAIA SEKALI LAGI, MUNGKIN KANEKI RADA OOC? :V<strong>

**KALAU MEMANG OOC SILAKAN GAMPAR SAIA~**

Mell Hinaga Kuran **APAKAH SUDAH CUKUP BANYAK ROMANCENYA :'V DAN KAYAKNYA MASIH BANYAK BASA-BASINYA DI SINI?**

Salmakun **MAAF, SAIA SENDIRI TIDAK TAHU~ TERLINTAS BEGITU SAJA x'D BACOK SAJA SAIA~**

Andrea Sky** THANK YOU SENVAI~ LUP YU**


	6. Chapter 6

**MUNGKIN INI AKAN MENJADI LAST CHAP :V **

**OH IYA, HARI SABTU SIANG ADA HAL YANG SANGAT MEMALUKAN,**

**TENTANG ANAK-ANAK YANG BEROMBONGAN INGIN NAIK MOBIL UJUNG-UJUNGNYA MALAH DI USIR,**

**DI TENGAH BANYAK ORANG LAGI, :V **

**OKE ABAIKAN**

* * *

><p><strong>YOU MAKES MY LIFE FEELS LIKE HELL<strong>

Samar kamu mendengar dari dalam tidurmu yang pulas itu. Dari mulut lelaki itu terdengar ia memanggil namamu untuk pertama kalinya dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku... akan melindungimu, (name),"

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kamu membuka matamu. Melihat dirimu yang masih di tempat yang sama dan tertutupi sebuah baju yang entah dari mana asalnya. Tersadar bahwa lelaki yang kamu pakai untuk bantal itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Kamu mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. "Baju ini... milik Kaneki, ya?" gumammu sambil mengendus baju lelaki itu. "Baunya harum, padahal orangnya begitu sadis,"

"Siapa yang kau bilang sadis?"

Kamu terbelangak. Mendengar suara itu, kamu langsung menoleh ke belakangmu. Kaneki ternyata hanya pergi sebentar untuk membasuh wajahnya. Kamu merona, karena barusan kamu melakukan hal paling memalukan. Yaitu mengendus aroma baju pria. "Kaneki! I... ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, bodoh!" ucapmu berusaha mengelak.

"Apaan, sih? Sudahlah, ayo pergi,"

"Eh? kemana?"

Kaneki menghela nafas panjang. Berjalan pelan ke arahmu dan membisikan sesuata "Ikuti saja aku, cewek mesum," kalimatnya membuatmu ingin lenyap dari muka bumi ini. "K... KANEKI BODOH!" teriakmu sangatlah keras hingga membuat kuping lelaki itu sakit.

:v

Setelah bermeter-meter berjalan akhirnya sampai juga di sesuatu tempat. Tempat yang sepertinya kamu kenal. Dengan tebing yang curam. Terlihat mengerikan jika melihatnya dari atas. Kamu dapat segera mengingatnya, ini tempat dimana kamu dipaksa memakan mayat oleh Kaneki. Kamu menatap takut ke arah Kaneki. "Kamu tidak akan mendorongku lagi, kan?" tanyamu sedikit bergetar.

Dengan ekspresinya yang datar ia menjawab "Tidak," dengan singkat. Berbeda seperti sebelumnya meskipun ekspresi tidak berubah. Kamu menghela nafas lega karena tahu kamu tidak akan di dorong seperti sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba badanmu terasa seperti terangkat, kamu terkejut Kaneki menggendongmu dengan begitu mudah di pundaknya seperti mengangkut sekarung beras.

Tanpa segan-segan kalian berdua terjun ke bawah. Merasakan angin yang sangat kencang menghamburkan rambutmu. Dengan cekatan Kaneki menahan tubuhnya dengan _Kagune_ merahnya itu. Akhirnya kalian berdua sampai di dasar tebing. Seperti biasa selalu ada mayat baru tergeletak di sana. Kamu tampak bingung dengan hal itu.

"Hei, kenapa di sini selalu ada orang mati?" tanyamu penasaran.

"Ng? Mereka manusia yang lemah, memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya di sini," jawab lelaki ini dengan datar.

Kamu hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Nih," Kaneki memberikan sepotong bagian tubuh mayat itu padamu. Kamu hendak menolaknya, tapi karena perutmu kebetulan lapar dengan sedikit keberatan kamu menerimanya dan memakannya. Seperti biasa, kamu langsung larut dalam kenikmatan daging itu.

Di tengah keasyikanmu menikmati makanan. Kaneki secara tiba-tiba berdiri dengan tatapan sangarnya "Baiklah, sekarang kita akan melatih kekuatan _Kagune_mu," kata Kaneki.

Kamu yang sedang melahap bagian tangan manusia tanpa nyawa itu terbelangak. Belum menangkap kalimat Kaneki. Setelah beberapa menit kamu berteriak kaget. "Maksudnya! Aku akan dilatih untuk menggunakan _Kagune!_ Benda aneh yang sama sepertimu itu?"

"Apa maksudmu aneh? Sudahlah, hal ini penting untuk menjaga diri kita, mengerti?" ucap Kaneki seraya mengusap kepalamu agak kasar, masih dengan ekspresi datar tentunya.

Kamu hanya menaik-turunkan kepalamu, tanda bahwa kamu sudah paham. Setelah menikmati hidangan kamu mengikuti Kaneki lagi ke sesuatu tempat.

:v

Akhirnya kaki kalian sampai ke sesuatu tempat, tanah lapang di tengah hutan. "Hebat, ternyata ada tempat seperti ini, ya?" ucapmu kagum. "Yah." Kaneki merespon dengan sangat singkat. Namun kamu tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Di sana akhirnya lelaki itu melatihmu dengan sangat keras, tapi walaupun pelatihannya berat ia tidak pernah menyakitimu walau kamu membuat kesalahan.

Kamu berusaha mengikuti perintah Kaneki. Hingga pada akhirnya sesuatu yang sama seperti Kaneki keluar dari tubuhmu. Kamu heran. Miliknya sama dengan Kaneki, tidak ada perbedaan, tapi kamu tidak begitu perduli. Yang penting kamu dapat melindungi diri sendiri mulai sekarang.

Akhirnya selesai latihan. Kamu sudah mahir mengendalikan senjata pentingmu itu (:v). Kaneki menyuruhmu istirahat sebentar. Kamu menurutinya. Kau berbaring menatap langit yang biru itu. angin semilir berhembus. Tenang rasanya. Tidak lama lelaki itu ikut serta, berbaring di sebelahmu. Ikut menikmati ketentraman ini. Kaneki memejamkan matanya, menghayati setiap hembusan benda tidak terlihat itu.

Angin yang menerbangkan surai putih milik pria di sebelahmu itu membuatmu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya. Matamu sudah melekat pada sosok pria yang tidak lama telah menyiksamu ini. Kamu masih belum percaya, kalau lelaki sadis ini bisa menjadi selembut ini. Setelah beberapa lama kamu merasa mengantuk, dan ujung-ujungnya kamu tertidur lagi.

.

.

.

"(name)! Baumu! Baumu! Sungguh menusuk hidung! Akan kumakan kamu! Akan kumakan..."

"Orang-orang berhargamu!"

Tubuhmu spontan bangkit dari rerumputan. Membuyarkan mimpi aneh itu dari kepalamu. Keringat mengucur ke seluruh tubuhmu. "Ada apa?" tanya lelaki yang masih terbaring di sebelahmu itu. Kamu menatap tegang ke arahnya. Membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya. Bukan Kaneki, orang yang berada di mimpimu bukan Kaneki.

"Mmm... tidak ada apa-apa," ucapmu dusta seraya menggelengkan kepalamu.

"Bohong,"

"Beneran, kok,"

"Oh," Kaneki menutup matanya dengan lengannya sendiri.

Kamu kembali memikirkan mimpi itu lagi. Cemas dengan kedua orang tuamu. Kamu hendak pergi diam-diam dari Kaneki jika ia sudah tertidur lelap. Kau menunggu beberapa jam setelah merasa lelaki kulit putih itu tertidur dengan pulas masih dengan mata yang ditutupi lengan. Kamu menatap Kaneki terdahulu "Kaneki, aku akan kembali nanti," bisikmu seraya menjatuhkan air mata ke wajah mulus pemuda itu. Kamu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kaneki di tengah padang rumput itu, untuk mencari kedua orang tuamu.

Kaki kecilmu akhirnya sampai pada bangunan yang sangat kamu kenal. Rumahmu sendiri. Keadaannya masih sama, kosong dan gelap. Rumah tanpa rasa kasih sayang di dalamnya. Kamu memutuskan untuk memasuki rumah gelap itu sebentar untuk melihat isinya. Saat menginjakan telapak kakimu di rumahmu sendiri, matamu pertama kali tertuju pada bingkai foto. Foto keluarga.

Kamu mengambilnya. Memandangi cukup lama foto yang banyak membuatmu mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan saat bersama keluarga. Bingkai foto mulai basah oleh air matamu yang 'lagi-lagi' jatuh. "Ayah... Ibu," ucapmu sambil mengusap sesuatu yang jatuh dari matamu itu sesekali.

"Ketemu..."

Kamu tersentak. Mendengar suara yang sepertinya kau pernah mendengarnya. Kamu menyempatkan menyimpan selebar foto pada sakumu dan mengendap-endap. Kau memukul pelan kepalamu, berusaha mengingat pemilik suara itu. tak disangka kamu langsung mengingat mimpi barusan. Itu suara orang yang hendak memakanmu.

"Bau Rize, Kaneki... dan satu orang lagi pemilik bau ini... (name),"

Kamu panik. Siapa Rize? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Kaneki. Hal itu tidak penting sekarang, kau harus lebih mencemaskan dirimu saat ini. Masih mengendap-endap, kamu mengintip sedikit seperti apa orang yang memasuki rumahmu itu. kau tidak berkutik. Melihat pria besar yang terlihat mengerikan, siapa? Siapa? Pertanyaan itu selalu melintasi kepalamu.

Ketakutan membuatmu terjatuh hingga barang di sekitarmu ikut jatuh. Menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit berisik. Orang besar itu dengan sigap membelokan perhatiannya pada barang jatuh itu. Kakimu bergetar, suaramu tertahan oleh kegelisahanmu. Bahkan kau hampir menggigit lidahmu sendiri. "Tolong... tolong aku!" kamu memohon dengan suara yang super kecil. Berharap sesuatu akan menghambat pria besar itu.

Sialnya, saat ini mungkin kamu sedang apes.

Pria besar itu menemukanmu. Kamu berusaha lari, tapi tangan besar lelaki sangar itu mencengkeram kepalamu. Memperadukan wajahmu dengan benda-benda rumahmu hingga hancur. Badanmu bergetar seluruhnya, kaca, serpihan meja, semua peralatan rumah melukai wajah damaimu itu. Hingga warna kulit di wajahmu hampir tidak terlihat, karena cairan merah yang mengalir deras.

"LUAR BIASA! SEMUA LUKANYA SEMBUH! SAMA DENGAN KANEKI! SAMA DENGANNYA! SAMA DENGANNYA!"

"Lepas... kan,"

"HAH!"

"Kubilang lepas! Lepaskan aku!" dengan sedikit emosi kamu menghantam wajahnya dengan kepalamu. Akhirnya tangan besar itu terlepas dari tubuhmu. Kesempatan untuk melawan, seharusnya sih begitu. Tapi niat itu batal karena dirimu sudah dibuat lemas karena tancapan _kagune_ dari pria itu. Kembali tangan kasar itu menggengam kepalamu "Jadilah penurut, (name)"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Krak!

Kaki lelaki ini sepertinya menginjak sesuatu, beling? Parah sekali. Rumah yang semula masih kelihatan baik-baik saja sekarang sudah seperti habis dibantai. Membuat Kaneki 'sedikit' merasa cemas. Lantai, dinding, meja, kursi semua hampir bersimbah darah. Beling yang berserakan dimana-mana. Dan... bingkai yang tiada fotonya.

Pemuda ini langsung tahu yang hanya bisa melakukan ini. Dan pastinya Kaneki sudah pernah berurusan dengannya. Dari sisa-sisa baunya dapat diketahui orang itu adalah Yakumo Oomori (WHUT :"v). Dan bisa dipanggil dengan nama Jason (?). mengetahui hal itu lelaki ini mendecakan lidahnya.

"Gadis bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

Sakit. Nafasmu terengah-engah menahan sakit ini. Lebih sakit dari yang dilakukan Kaneki padamu. Di ruang kosong. Tangan terikat. Alat-alat yang berlumuri darah di depanmu. Badanmu kejang-kejang lantaran terus-menerus disiksa oleh Yamori. Dengan berbagai alat yang mengerikan itu. Belum lagi paku-paku yang menancap pada sebagian tubuhmu.

Kamu terus-menerus meneteskan air mata. Berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kedua tanganmu itu meskipun percuma saja kau lakukan. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Yang dibaliknya memperlihatkan sosok besar dengan membawa tiga? Kamu melihat tiga sosok yang sedang diangkat Yamori. Kamu melebarkan matamu.

Ayah? Ibu? Dan... teman... sejak kapan? Sejak kapan lelaki besar ini menculik temanku!

Kau semakin gigih untuk melepaskan rantai itu. Tidak peduli dengan tanganmu yang mulai lecet. "KITA LIHAT! APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADA LELAKI TUA INI!" Yamori mengangkat dengan enteng kepala ayahmu yang tercinta. Kamu dapat melihatnya. Ayahmu masih sadar, matanya masih terbelangak lebar. Meneteskan air matanya menatap padamu.

"AYAH!"

"(NAME)..."

"TUNG... APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADA AYAHKU! LEPASKAN DIA! DIA BISA MATI! AYAH!" teriakanmu tidak didengar oleh Yamori itu. Tanpa ampun 'ayah'mu dilenyapkan dari muka bumi untuk selamanya. Tepat di depanmu. Di depan ibu dan temanmu yang saat ini menatap dengan takut ke arahmu.

"(name) sebenarnya ada apa ini!" teriak sang ibu padamu. Dengan air mata yang mengalir tak kunjung berhenti.

Kamu bungkam. Melihat secara langsung kematian ayah yang tragis. Teriakan ibu dan temanmu tidak sampai pada telinganmu. "(Name)! (name)! Ada apa ini! Sebenarnya siapa kamu, (name)?" jantungmu berasa sakit. Mendengar kalimat itu dari ibu sendiri. Kamu menatap ke arah kedua orang yang sedang menunggu giliran kematian.

"Maaf... aku melibatkan kalian... aku ini, semenjak kejadian di belakang sekolah itu... aku sudah bukan manusia lagi, bukan... aku bukan anak ibu lagi, maaf..." kedua orang ini terdiam. Ibumu hendak mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tetapi si Jason tanpa belas kasihan membunuh mereka dengan _kagune_nya. Memisahkan, menghancurkan tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Pasti ada saatnya aku 'kehilangan' orang yang berharga.

Kamu tahu hal itu, bahkan sudah kamu ingat dalam kepalamu. Tapi kehilangan dengan cara begini sakitnya? Kau tidak akan kuat menghadapinya. Kamu meraung keras. Jerit tangismu mengisi hampir seluruh ruangan. Di sela-sela kesedihanmu yang telah kehilangan orang-orang berhargamu Jason melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya memaku tubuhmu. Teriakanmu semakin terdengar seperti orang yang sedang sekarat, walau pada kenyataannya memang begitu.

Pandanganmu gelap seketika. Perasaanmu menjadi tenang. Saat melihat... sebuah ilusi? Mimpi? Entahlah, kamu tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi yang pasti kamu melihat Kaneki lagi di dalam bayanganmu itu.

"Maaf, aku akan sedikit telat..."

"Bisakah kau berjuang sebentar lagi?"

"Lawan dia,"

"Kerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu,"

"(name)?"

.

.

.

Halusinasi itu hilang seketika. Kau tersadar kembali, merasakan sakit yang sedang menyelimuti tubuhmu lagi. Saat ini Jason sedang pergi lagi? Kamu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berusaha melepaskan dirimu sendiri. Dengan segenap tenaga kamu menarik tanganmu agar terlepas dari besi berkarat yang melingkari kedua tanganmu itu.

Darah mulai mengalir dari sana. Kau menahannya. Masih memaksakan dirimu untuk terlepas dari benda berat itu. Kamu berteriak saking seriuanya. Tidak lama, perjuanganmu berhasil. Rantai tua itu terlepas juga dari tanganmu. Dengan tatapan yang tidak biasanya, mungkin bisa dibilang sangar? Kamu bangkit dari tempat dimana kamu duduk menerima siksaan si monster tidak berperasaan itu.

Dengan cepat kau keluarkan _kagune_ milikmu itu. "Ternyata ini masih bisa keluar... kupikir tidak bisa lagi?" bisikmu. Kamu mendengar langkah kaki. Suara itu, pastinya adalah Jason. Pintu besar akhirnya terbuka. Menunjukan sosok yang sudah bisa kamu tebak.

Jason terbelangak melihatmu berdiri tegak dengan ekor merah yang menggeliat (?). Dengan perlahan kamu mencabuti paku-paku yang menancap cukup dalam di tubuhmu. "(NAME)! BAGAIMANA KAMU!" Jason sepertinya ngamuk. Lelaki besar itu langsung saja mengeluarkan _kagune_nya dan meluncurkannya padamu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kamu masih berdiri dengan tenang mengeluarkan benda tajam ini dari tubuhmu satu persatu. Sedangkan benda yang berduri itu sudah tidak jauh darimu. Paku terakhir kau jatuhkan ke lantai yang berlinang darah itu, dan dengan segera menangkis benda berduri milik Jason. Sialnya salah satu _kagune_ miliknya lagi sukses mencengkeram kakimu dan melemparkanmu hingga membentur dinding.

Lagi-lagi darah segar keluar dari mulutmu. Kau menyekanya, dan memberi serangan balik pada Yamori itu. Kamu berlari dengan cepat sambil mengacungkan _kagune_mu ke arah monster yang sedang mengamuk itu. Dan itu sukses membuatnya terkena 'sedikit' goresan. Kau mendecakan lidahmu, kesal dengan kecerobohanmu.

Yamori memberi serangan berturut-turut setelah goresan tadi. Membuatmu sangat sulit untuk menghindarinya. Di waktu yang tidak tepat kakimu tergelincir darah yang masih segar di lantai. Membuatmu kehilangan keseimbangan. Lewat kesempatan itu Jason menarik kakimu dengan alat berdurinya. Membawa dirimu pada monster besar itu.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAMU (NAME)! AKAN KUBUNUH! AKAN KUBUNUH! AKAN KUBUNUH!"

Tanpa ampun ia mencabut ekor merahmu. Membuatmu menjerit kesakitan. Setelah seluruhnya menghilang. Jason membantingmu ke lantai dan mengarahkan kembali _kagune_ miliknya ke arahmu. Sambil terengah-engah kamu menutup pasrah matamu. Mungkin kau berniat mengakhiri hidupmu sampai di sini "TERIMA INI, (NAME)!"

ZRASH! (:v?)

Kamu melotot melihat Jason yang menghentikan serangannya. Tidak lama setetes darah jatuh ke wajahmu. Darah dari Jason? Kamu langsung bangkit untuk memastikan. Ternyata sesuai dugaanmu. Kaneki datang dengan pose yang ala kadarnya. Kamu masih tidak percaya ini. Mungkin ini hanya ilusimu yang tadi. Lelaki surai putih ini menghampirimu dan membelai kepalamu. Membuatmu yakin bahwa itu nyata. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu..." setelah sepetah kalimat itu terdengar kembali suara amukan Yamori.

"Kaneki! KANEKI! KANEKI!" teriak Jason memanggil nama Kaneki berulang-ulang.

"Berisik,"

Kedua lelaki _ghoul_ itu mulai berhadapan. Sama-sama menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Namun saat ini Jason sudah membungkus sebagian kepala dan sisi kanan tubuhnya. _Kagune_nya berbeda dari yang tadi. Membuatmu semakin cemas.

Pertarungan yang sengit akhirnya mulai. Kamu hanya bisa bengong melihat Kaneki yang menghindari serangan dengan cepat hingga hampir tidak bisa terlihat mata. Setelah beberapa lama Kaneki memberi pukulan pembuka untuk Jason. Sepertinya tidak ada efek. Kaneki malah dibungkus oleh benda merah milik Jason dan melemparkannya hingga membuat dinding hancur. Hal itu membuatmu panik.

Dari balik reruntuhan terlihat sosok yang sama. Kaneki. Tanpa luka gores sedikitpun. Kau menghela nafas lega, bersyukur mengetahui lelaki surai putih itu baik-baik saja. Kaneki kembali ke medan pertempuran. Memberikan serangan yang membuat tubuh Jason meninggalkan luka cukup banyak. Sambil sesekali membunyikan jari-jari tangan milik Kaneki sendiri.

Pertarungan sengit ini berlangsung dengan lama hingga pada akhirnya Kaneki memberikan serangan telak yang membuat Jason tepar tidak berdaya lagi. Kaneki berjalan ke arahmu dan secara tiba-tiba menutup matamu. Kamu dapat mendengarnya _kagune_ milik Kaneki sedang mencabik-cabik tubuh besar milik Jason tanpa ampun.

Akhirnya monster besar itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan penampilan yang sangat kacau. Kau dan Kaneki kembali pulang ke rumahmu tanpa membuat kehebohan tentunya. Kamu membersihkan dirimu dari darah-darah kering yang menempel terus padamu. Setelah berganti pakaian. Kalian memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu untuk selamanya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh kamu menempatkan kakimu di tengan taman berbunga mawar. Di sana cukup banyak jenis mawar. Kaneki sedikit takjub melihat pemandangan ini.

"Keluargaku menemukan tempat ini sewaktu mereka masih muda dulu," ucapmu memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini,"

"Tempat ini memang sangat jarang diketahui, ah, disana juga ada sungai yang mengalir,"

"Hmm..."

"Dulu aku pernah mendengar harapan kedua orang tuaku, mereka akan mengunjungi tempat ini di hari terakhir mereka hidup..."

Tatapanmu menjadi lesu seketika. Dari sakumu kamu mengeluarkan selembar foto yang kebetulan kamu bawa dari tadi, dan menaruhnya di antara bunga-bunga mawar berwarna merah marun. "Kenapa menaruhnya di mawar yang ini?" tanya Kaneki, walau tidak terlalu penasaran.

"Hmm? Aku pernah membacanya di internet... merah marun biasanya di sebut dengan mawar hitam... yah, itu hanya pendapat orang-orang,"

"Mawar hitam?"

"Ya, ia memiliki makna yang cocok untukku saat ini... kehilangan orang yang dicintai,"

"Oh-ho." Kaneki menundukan kepalanya. Turut berduka atas kematian ketiga orang-orang pentingmu.

"Ah, di sana ada mawar merah... mereka melambangkan cinta, lo," jelasmu singkat walaupun Kaneki tidak bertanya.

"Cinta... ya?"

Kau asyik mondar-mandir di tengah ladang bunga itu. Menikmati setiap aroma dari berbagai jenis mawar itu. Hal itu membuat Kaneki lelah untuk terus mengikutimu, ia memutuskan untuk duduk menontonmu yang seperti bocah itu. Kau sadar bahwa kedua mata Kaneki mengamatimu dari tadi. Itu membuat tubuhmu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei, Kaneki..."

Kamu mendekatkan wajahmu padanya dengan senyum lebarmu. Membuat kaneki memundurkan kepala sedikit-sedikit.

"Apa kamu sudah tahu alasan membenciku?"

"Alasan?"

Kamu mengangguk pelan. Kaneki menatap langit yang senja itu. Dari pancaran matanya, kamu tahu kalau ia masih berpikir. Kamu tidak memaksanya untuk segera menjawab. "Aku... tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang," ucapmu seraya menaruh tubuhmu di atas rerumputan yang tidak di tumbuhi mawar.

Kamu berbaring sambil menatap sedih Langit yang _orange_ itu. Kaneki yang masih duduk tepat di sisi kananmu itu menatapmu yang sedang menghela nafas berkali-kali. "(name)?" panggil Kaneki.

"Ng? Ada apa?" kau kembali bangkit dari rerumputan.

"Mungkin selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya, perasaan aneh ini telah kuanggap rasa benciku terhadapmu,"

Kaneki mengambil jeda sementara dan melanjutkannya "Tapi lama-lama aku mengetahuinya... ini..."

Kamu tidak membiarkan Kaneki menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tanpa piker panjang kamu melingkari tubuh Kaneki dengan kedua tanganmu. Membuat Kaneki membisu.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri, masih banyak waktu untuk mengatakannya, kok," ucapmu dengan pelan.

Kaneki membalas pelukanmu itu. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati moment ini. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kaneki merasakan tetesan air mengalir perlahan di tangannya. Ia membuka matanya kembali. Kaneki terbelangak. melihat dirimu yang sudah bersimbah darah segar milikmu sendiri. Dan... _kagune_ milikmu sendiri? Yang menancap tepat mengenai organ pentingmu.

"(name)?"

"Maaf, Kaneki... sepertinya kamu harus hidup sendiri,"

"Tunggu! Aku masih harus..."

Kamu membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tanganmu. Dan tersenyum tipis "Maaf... sejak awal aku sudah memutuskan ini... aku... tidak bisa hidup tanpa ayah, ibu, dan temanku,"

"Tunggu! (name)!"

Kamu membisikan sesuatu pada Kaneki. Hal itu membuat Kaneki terdiam, pada akhirnya kamu membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan _kagune_ milikmu sendiri dengan merobek saluran pernafasanmu sendiri.

**~Kaneki Pov~**

Kenapa kamu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu?

.

.

.

Tepat setelah kamu menghembuska nafas terakhirmu langit menjadi gelap. Sama seperti suasana saat ini. Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi melihatmu pergi setelah meniggalkan sepatah kalimat yang membuatku lebih menyesal lagi.

"Terimakasih telah membuatku begini bahagia di saat terakhir,"

Apa-apaan itu? Bahkan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Yang kulakukan hanya memberimu penderitaan yang sangat sakit. Hingga menghilangkan seluruh hal berhargamu sampai detik terakhirmu ini.

Huh? Kenapa cairan ini keluar dari mataku? Sial, kemana diriku yang jantan ini? Semua ini karena gadis bodoh ini, yang telah menumpulkanku. Tapi walaupun bodoh, kau selalu membuatku sedikit tenang saat melihatmu.

Aku berkali-kali mengusap air mata sialan ini, namun tidak berhasil juga menghentikannya. Aku memustuskan mengambil sepuntung merah pekat itu dan memberikan pada (name) yang sudah kutaruh di dekat foto orang tuanya. Kutatap selama mungkin wajahnya yang sudah tidak bisa tersenyum lagi.

Memandangmu membuatku mengingat kembali perlakuanku yang kulakukan padamu hingga membuatmu menjadi begini. Padahal dulu kau bisa tertawa. Menangis. Dan marah. Sekarang wajahmu dingin bagaikan boneka.

Sial, sial, sial, kenapa tadi kamu menghentikanku untuk mengatkan hal yang ingin kukatakan. Karena kamu bilang masih banyak waktu, makanya aku...

"Khh... bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakannya,"

"Kalau perasaan ini bukan rasa benciku,"

"Padahal aku ingin mengatakannya,"

"Bahwa aku... mencintaimu,"

**~Normal Pov~**

Lelaki surai putih ini tak kunjung berhenti menyalahkan dirinya yang telah membuat dirimu menjadi begini. Malam itu air mata terus mengalir deras dari pemuda yang sangat mencintaimu sampai seperti ini. Wajahmu tertidur dengan damai, tidak bisa lagi mendengar, melihat bahkan berbicara pada lelaki surai putih itu.

Dengan kumpulan bunga merah muram dan sepuntung mawar merah pekat. Lelaki ini meniggalkanmu sambil membawa rasa sakit yang kamu berikan. Membiarkanmu beristirahat untuk selamanya di tempat yang orang tuamu impikan sejak muda dulu.

Mungkin ini adalah balasan dari rasa sakit yang ia terima selama ini.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>DAH TAMAT, UNTUK SEMUA PEMBACA... MAAFKAN SAIA JIKA AKHIR CERITANYA TIDAK MEMUASKAN,<strong>

**ATAU BAHKAN TIDAK SESUAI KEINGINAN.**

**KARENA SEJAK AWAL SANG READERS SUDAH DIRENCANAKAN AKAN MATI :V**

**SILAKAN GAMPAR SAJA SAIA...**


End file.
